Naruto Sonozaki
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: 6 year old Naruto is found by Ryubee Sonozaki and adopted into the Sonozaki family. After 6 years of training with the Sonozaki's, Naruto returns to Konoha. NarutoxHarem, Sasuke/Kakashi bashing. Story is better than the summery.
1. Chapter 1

Ignika Kanak: I have given life to a new story called Naruto Sonozaki. behold it's sheer awesomeness. A Naruto Kamen Rider W(Double) crossover.

-Start-

Six year old Naruto was walking through the business district of the village and was looking for something to eat. While he turned his attention away from the path, he bumped into a man. "Hey, watch where your going." A man said turning to Naruto. "Sorry Sir, don't hit me." Naruto said, covering his head.

The man rose an eyebrow. "Why would I hurt you?, your just a kid." Naruto looked at the man confused. "But everyone else does, they call me a demon, monster, freak, and a lot of other words." Naruto explained. The man's hands tightened in rage. "No, you are what they call you. The ones that hurt children are the monsters themselves." The man said.

The man placed his shoulder on Naruto's shoulder and said. "I have an offer for you. You can join my family and become stronger than these villagers."

Naruto jumped in happiness that someone would want him in his family. "For real, this isn't a trick like all the other times people said they would adopt me but just left me outside to die before Jii-san arrives and takes the bad families away"

The man nodded, but inwardly grew madder as someone would do such a thing. "Yes, and who is Jii-san?" The man asked. Naruto calmed down. "He's the Hokage and leader of the village, but he treats me like his grandson." Naruto said. The man smirked and followed Naruto to the Hokage tower.

"By the way mister, I never got your name." Naruto said. The man looked at Naruto. "I'm Ryubee Sonozaki of the Sonozaki family."

-Hokage tower-

The Hokage was currently 'doing paperwork' which meant he was reading Icha Icha Paradise before hearing a knock on the door. 'I better hide this if it's my wife.' the Hokage thought and hid the orange book. "Come in" He said and a man in a fancy suit walked in with Naruto.

"Hey Jii-san, this guy made me an offer to be a part of his family." Naruto shouted. The Hokage then became suspicious, he had known about families leaving Naruto in harsh conditions just to get money. "Might I ask why you want to adopt Naruto?" The Hokage asked. Ryubee answered. "He accidentally bumped into me and thought I was going to hit him like the other so called villagers does. I asked him why and he explained all the others beat on him. They are the real monsters, and I wish to know why they do it to an innocent child."

Sarutobi sighed in relief, he saw in Ryubee's eyes that he would care about Naruto. "Well, it seems that you would help Naruto grow up with a family, but I would like to know what you do." Ryubee smirked. "I own a company that creates special items called Gaia Memories. They contain great power inside each memory and is different."

The Hokage rubbed his chin. "Are they combat useable?" Ryubee nodded. "Yes they are as they empower their user. If say for example you had a magma memory, you could control the power of magma. I have a memory myself as well as a Gaia Driver which allows me to use the memory. There are alternative ways of using the memory, such as having port tattoos on the body that send the Memory's power to your DNA until you take it out." Ryubee explain.

The Hokage was thinking. "Hmm, that would be useful for our shinobi forces, but how much do they cost." Ryubee held out a blue item that had what looked like bony ribs on it. "They are very expensive, probably just buying enough for every one of your shinobi would bankrupt your village. Luckily my factory is off the shinobi continents, so I don't have to worry about theft."

Sarutobi nodded and shuddered to think if those fell into the wrong hands. "Why are you in the shinobi nations anyway?" Sarutobi asked. Ryubee explained that he was here on a business trip for the family to move to a new location and expand their production.

"Hmm, well I suppose I could give your family an estate that has been abandoned for a while and it belongs to Naruto anyway. Before you ask why he doesn't live there is because I made a promise to Naruto's parents before they died to give it to him when his old enough, but I can make an exception. I assume that you will take Naruto will you back to your home town, which is off the continents." Sarutobi explained and got out three large scrolls and two small scrolls.

"These were made by Naruto's parents and will explain why Naruto is hated with in the village. Naruto is much like the Gaia Memories you make, he contains something powerful, just bring him back in time for the Genin exams six years from now. The date of the exam for children Naruto's age is on this card" The Hokage said and handed all the scrolls and the card to Ryubee before the two left.

-A week later-Sonozaki manor-

Ryubee and Naruto arrived at a mansion sized building and entered it. When they entered, two girls walked and welcomed Ryubee home and called him father. "Ah, Saeko and Wakana. I'd like you to meet your new brother, Naruto."

Both Saeko and Wakana when 'Eh?' and wanted to know why their father would adopt someone during his business trip. "Tou-san, why did you adopt him?" Wakana asked.

Ryubee explained that Naruto was being mistreated in the village and looked like he had the potential of creating his own Gaia Memories. Saeko had felt little sorry for Naruto while Wakana hugged Naruto like a teddy bear.

"Now Naruto, let your lessons begin." Ryubee said and led to Naruto further into the house.

Naruto is then led into a large room full of Gaia Memories, similar to the memory Ryubee show the Hokage. "This is where we store all of our Gaia Memories. This is also our pride of our family." Ryubee continued to lead through the house and showed Naruto the production room, where most of the parts of the Gaia Memories were at. "We make the memories in here, once you learn how the memories are made and know how to make it work, you can make you own. I know you show great potential to make the strongest Gaia Memories you can create."

Naruto nodded and was led to a bed room, one that was filled with books. "This will be your room, I hope you know how to read and enjoy." Ryubee said before closing the door to let Naruto get settled in.

-A week later-

After Naruto got settled in, he started learning about technology, and wanted to learn more. The Elemental Nations never had this level of technology and Naruto was adapting pretty well. "Naruto, you have progressed faster than my original expectations. You are truely a fine son to have." Ryubee said as he was teaching Naruto how to make his own Gaia Memory. Naruto had drawn up blue prints for his own belt that can give the user armor instead of changing them into a Dopant.

This intreged Ryubee and wanted Naruto's intelegence to push further than what Ryubee himself couldn't do. Naruto watched as a Gaia Memory was being built before his eyes begun to think of what powers his memories will do.

Naruto also had seen his adoptive sisters Dopant forms and what memory the possesed. Saeko had the Taboo Memory while Wakana had the Clay Doll Memory. He had also learned that they sell the Gaia Memories to others and not care what they do with them as long as they pay the hefty price.

"Now Naruto, that is how you make a Gaia Memory." Ryubee said and Naruto nodded. Naruto was given a lot of materials to make his belt and memories, then proceeded to work. Days to a week passed and Naruto had build a buckle that was rectangular in shape with two ports on the top of it. In the middle of each side where the ports are placed, a empty square was there.(Kind of like the Double Drive when there are no memories in it and not activated) Naruto had also created his own memories while working on the buckle and had a cobalt colored memory in his hand with a 'S' on it and had no ribs on it.

Naruto, Ryubee, Saeko, and Wakana wanted to see if it works and went outside to test it. "Naruto, you will fight Saeko to test the limits of your new power." Ryubee said, with Naruto smiling. "I'll do my best Ryubee-tou-san." Naruto practicaly shouted.

Saeko put on her Gaia Driver and placed the Taboo memory in. **"TABOO"** Saeko transformed in her Dopant form. Her dopant form had pink skin and had a red and black dress. The top half of her face was covered by what seemed like hair that was split into two bunches to show a small red figure on her head. _"Come little brother, show us your first memory."_ Saeko said.

Naruto placed the metal buckle in front of his waist and a belt wrapped around his waist with black ports appearing on both sides of his hips. Naruto held a cobalt colored memory that had no ribs it in the air and pressed the button on the memory. **"SHADOW"** the memory spoke and Naruto quickly placed the left side of the buckle.

**"SHADOW"** The Memory repeated and bits surrounded Naruto before covering him in armored bodysuit that made him grow to a hight of 5'8". The bodysuit was black and the armor was cobalt much like the Shadow Memory. The chest armor looked like muscles. The shoulder armor was curved over the shoulders and the forearms and hands had cobalt colored armor. The feet and shins were the same as the arms. The helmet had two ear like horns on the top that were parallel to heach other and didn't go higher the 3 inches. The lens was in the went across the middle of the helmet and both ends had a black line travel through it. The face guard covered the mouth and nose.

The others were impressed by this transformation and armor. "So big sis, what do you think?" Naruto asked as a sword materialzed in his right hand. The sword's blade was three feet long and the guard looks like a wolfs head. Saeko chuckled and sent a few aura spheres at Naruto, whom proceeded to slash the spheres in half.

Naruto then charged towards Saeko before turning into a blur, passing by Saeko's transformed state. When he did, Saeko gripped her right arm as she was slashed by the sword at a high speed. "Alright Naruto, I have seen enough. Your Gaia Memory is powerful and you are even more worthy of the name Sonozaki."

Naruto smiled and changed back. "Thank you Ryubee-tou-san."

-Time skip 6 years later-

Naruto had spent six years with the Sonozaki's and the genin exam for kids his age was coming up soon. Naruto had learned all the Jutsu and mastered them after he first mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The clone jutsu became useful in many things from training in chakra control and jutsu to having an alibi. While his clones mastered the jutsu, Naruto practiced physically with his two sisters, making each other stronger.

From what Naruto heard from Ryubee no too long ago, two men infiltrated one of their buildings that held a subject that held all the knowleage of the world and had Gaia Memories that were similar to Naruto's, which came from his designs. One of the men died while the other one and the subject activated a the Gaia Memories they had and escaped.

'Hmm, Double is an interesting person. He is the only other one who has Maximum Drives and is able to use them well. He would make a great rival.' Naruto thought as he read the news that had an article on Double, calling him a Kamen Rider.

Wakana walked up from behind and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Reading about Double again, Naruto-kun?" Wakana asked cutely to her brother/boyfriend. The last three weeks the two started to date each other and Ryubee seemingly had a hand causing the two to date.

"Yeah Wakana-chan, Double is an interesting character. He uses the Double Driver and Gaia Memories that were made off of my designs to protect this city from the Dopants and their criminal activity. I want to see how his power is compaired to mine." Naruto explained.

Wakana smile and rubbed her cheek against his. "I know your stronger that Double, you beat sis hundreds of times remember, you even Tou-san a few as well." Naruto smiled and quickly picked Wakana up bridal style. "You might be right, but I want to make sure that this city's protector is worthy of taking over my job and he does the hard work for free." Naruto said before kissing his girlfriend passionately.

Ryubee entered the room and cleared his throat. "I hope I am not interrupting some thing." Ryubee said, surprising both Naruto and Wakana and they broke their kiss. "No, not really." Wakana lied, causing Ryubee to chuckle. "I came here to say we are moving to Konoha in a little bit. It is almost time for Naruto to return and we are going with him." Ryubee said, causing Naruto to smile and Wakana to cheer. Saeko had also walked in with an angry expression.

"My Baka husband is fighting Double and is losing. Right when our plans to go to the village is almost complete." Saeko said. Ryubee frowned. "It would seem that he can't fully use the Nazca Memory to it's full potential. Naruto, I assume you want to fight Double yourself." Naruto nodded.

"Yes Ryubee-tou-san, I wish to do so." Naruto said holding his Shadow Memory. Ryubee smirked. "Then send Kirihiko back here and you handle Double, test his strength if you will." Naruto nodded put on the buckle that he named the Shadow Driver. "Henshin" Naruto said and put the Shadow memory in. **"SHADOW"** The memory spoke when placed inside the Shadow Driver. Naruto was then covered in his armor, over the time that he fought Dopants to not only test his power but to make the family more money, the City of Futo dubbed Naruto's armored form the name Kamen Rider Shadow because they thought he was protecting the city before Double came.

Shadow then left in a blur. Wakana sighed dreamily. "He is so wonderful." Saeko shook her head and turned her head to her father. "Why do you let them date each other?" Ryubee chuckled and the family cat, Mick, walked up and purred to be picked up. "Because, Wakana would make a great first wife for Naruto, and I mean the first wife of many he will get because of a village law will have him marrying multiple women. He is not only a member of our family, but he had a family that gave birth to him that were great legends."

Saeko's jaw was slack that Naruto would have multiple wives, which caused her younger sister to laugh and say "I'm going to have a better husband than yours" over and over.

-Futo City-

A news crew was recording the fight between Double and a Dopant that had Nazca lines on it. Double was in his CycloneJoker form and was currently beating the Nazca Dopant, even though the Dopant was armed with a sword. _"Double, I will defeat you and take those memories."_ The Dopant said and sent energy blasts towards Double, before the could travel to the half way point, a cobalt colored blur destroyed the blasts and the Nazca Dopant was knocked down.

In the middle of Double and and the Dopant was a cobalt armored man with a sword that had a wolf head at the base of the blade. Double was on guard before recognizing him. "Shadow" Double said, causing Shadow to look at him. "So your Double. I've been wanting to test your power" Shadow said before turning to the Nazca Dopant and said. "Sis wants you back at home, your probably going to get a beating for not defeating Double." Shadow said.

The Nazca Dopant shuddered and left. "Oi, where do you think your going." Double said before trying to chase after the Nazca Dopant, but Shadow stopped him. "What are you doing, your letting him get away." Double said, but Shadow chuckled. "I'll take care of him later, right now I want to see if you are worthy of defending this city with those memories you have." Shadow said.

Double growled and pulled the black memory with a purple 'J' on it and replaced it with a silver memory with a 'M' on it. **"CYCLONE-METAL"** The black half of Double turned silver and a staff was on his back. Shadow held out another Gaia Memory. The memory was magenta and had an image of a clock on it with the hands in the shape of a 'C', placing it in the port on his left hip. **"CLOCK UP"** the memory said and Shadow disappeared.

Double tried to look for Shadow before sparks started appearing off of Double's armor, as if he was being attacked everywhere all at once.

-Near the Speed of Light-

After Shadow placed the Clock up memory in the left hip port, everything around him started to be come super slow. Shadow then charged at Double and slashed at him from all directions. He had also took the Metal Staff from Double's back. "Hmm, I should come out of clock up right about... now." Shadow said and everything resumed normal speed.

-End Near the Speed of Light-

Shadow had reappeared behind Double, holding the metal staff. "I wanted to test a new memory I got." Shadow explained, throwing the metal Staff back to Double. Double turned and caught the Metal Staff and swiched the Cyclone Memory with a red memory that had an 'H' **"HEAT-METAL"** The green half then turned red and Double swung the Metal Staff at Shadow.

Shadow lazily dodged each swing and gave a punch to Double's stomach. "Tsk tsk tsk, how you've been able to defeat Dopants must be because ones you face are weak or lost control of their power. I was hoping more of a challenge." Shadow taunted.

Double pulled out the blue Trigger memory and replace the Metal Memory. **"HEAT-TRIGGER"** Double changed form again and had a half red half blue body and in his right hand was the Trigger Magnum. Double pointed the Trigger Magnum at Shadow and fired, well, fire balls.

Shadow's sword was switched with a Magnum similar to Double's and fired dark shots that collided with the fire balls. Double was starting to get frustrated and turned quickly replaced the Heat Memory with the Luna Memory for a Maximum Drive. **"LUNA-TRIGGER"** Doubles body was now a golden yellow and blue body and placed the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum. **"TRIGGER, MAXIMUM DRIVE"** The Trigger Magnum's larger barrel was pushed up and was fired, creating a large blast barrage. "Trigger Full Blast"

Shadow chuckled and place his Shadow Memory in the Shadow Magnum. **"SHADOW, MAXIMUM DRIVE"** The same weapon fashion was used and both barrages blew up. Double was shocked that someone was able to cancel out that attack. Shadow then put the Shadow Memory back in his driver and held out a golden memory with an 'R' on it.

"I'm not even using this yet." Shadow said and placed it in the Shadow Driver. **"RISING-SHADOW"** Shadow's form started to change as gold lines appeared at the edges of the chest and shoulder armor. The guantlet and shins gain gold anklets and bands.

Double took a step back and Shadow's weapon swiched back to the Shadow Edge and the weapon also changed. The blade became golden and was a half a foot longer. Shadow pressed a button on the grip of the sword and the wolf head opened it's mouth wider at the base of the blade to reveal two ports. Shadow placed the Rising Memory in the front port and the Shadow was placed in the back port.

**"RISING-SHADOW, MAXIMUM DRIVE"** The blade said as it started to glow a mix golden light and shadow. "Rising Shadow Cut" Shadow said and swung the blade horizontally and sent a gold and black energy blade towards Double. Double quickly changed to the HeatMetal form and placed the Metal Memory in the Metal Staff. **"METAL, MAXIMUM DRIVE"** The ends of the Metal Staff started spitting out fire and Double swung one of the burning ends at the gold and black energy blade. The two maximum drives collided, but Double was struggling with the Maximum Drive that Shadow sent.

Shadow was watching the struggle and put the two Memories back into the Shadow Driver. 'Hmm, he shows potential but he needs to train more' Shadow thought and switched weapons to the Shadow Magnum and fired black and gold shots the broke Doubles hold on the Maximum Drive and both Shadow's Maximum Drive and the Magnum shots hit Double. Double was sent flying to the ground, groaning as smoke was coming off his armor.

Shadow walked up to the down Kamen Rider. "You have the potential, but your not ready to fight me yet. Here's some advice, practice your control of your Gaia Memories, you might last longer in a fight with me." Double was struggling to get up to continue fighting, but Shadow had left. The news crew started to head towards Double to try to not only get an interview, but see his identity would be revealed. Double managed to get up and quickly left.

-Sonozaki Manor-

Shadow had returned to the Sonozaki manor and changed back. "Hehe, I can guess whats happening inside." Naruto said to himself and went in. When he entered, he saw his elder sister beat her husband, Wakana was laughing, and Ryubee was petting Mick. "I'm home." Wakana stopped laughing and quickly glomped on to Naruto.

Ryubee smirked. "Well, how was your spar with Double?" Naruto scratched his head. "Well, he would make a great rival if he is able to use the Gaia Memories he has to a higher degree and was stronger. He was able to hold off my Rising-Shadow Cut for a while, but it was with another Maximum Drive. Other than that, I whipped his half and half butt."

Saeko smirked and whacked her husband on the head. "My brother can beat Double while you were being a weakling." Kirihiko groaned and glared at his adoptive brother-in-law. Ryubee cleared his throat and said. "Let us start packing, we leave to Konoha tomorrow." Everyone nodded and left to pack.

-Narumi Detective Agency-

"Gah." Shotaro grunted loudly as he slammed his hands on his desk. "How can we be beaten by Shadow? We should have been as strong as him." Shotaro said in an angered tone. Philip was perplexed. "He has been fighting Dopants longer than us. So in theory, he could be stronger and more skilled than us. But what interests me is that magenta memory he used, it said Clock Up and he disappeared. That memory could either be able to move him faster that the eye can see or stop time temporarily." Philip gave his input.

Akiko Narumi brought in an ice pack. "Who is Shadow anyway?" Akiko asked, causing the two males to look at her funny. "What?" She asked.

Shotaro shook his head. "Typical Middle-school girl, not knowing about Shadow." Shotaro said, then he got whack on one of his bruises from the fight by a green sandal that Akiko had. "Ow, that hurt."

Philip decided to start explaining before Shotaro and Akiko started fighting. "Shadow is a Kamen Rider that started fighting Dopants before us. He is a legend in this city for fighting large numbers of Dopants at once. His speed is unheard of and apparently stronger than us."

Akiko went 'Ahhhh'. "So that would explain how you got hurt, but why would Shadow want to fight you?" Akiko wanted to know if Shadow was being territorial, wanted to get rid of the competition, or what ever other reason.

Shotaro sighed. "He said he wanted to test our strength. But I wonder what he meant when he said 'Practice your control of your Gaia Memories.'" Philip was also perplexed. "Is there a way to controlling the Gaia Memories better?" Philip asked himself. Akiko turned on the Television and saw the news report on Double's and Shadow's fight.

"Come here, look at this." Akiko said as she sat. Philip and Shotaro turned their attention to the TV screen.

-on the TV-

A male news anchorman held a few sheets of paper and proceeded to speak. "In today's news, a news crew caught sight of the Kamen Rider fighting a Dopant when Kamen Rider Shadow interfered in the fight. Lets watch the fight." The anchorman said and the screen switched to the fight that happened earlier.

The clip ended after the fight was over and Double left. The screen changed back to the anchorman. "It is currently unknown if the Dopant was defeated off camera, and it is also unclear of why this fight between two of our city's heroes happened, but we do know that Shadow was stronger that the Kamen Rider. But we do know that Shadow is stronger that the Kamen Rider by the way he kicked the Kamen Rider around very easily. If it was under my opinion, the Kamen Rider should work out more often."

-end of the TV scene-

Shotaro's left eye ticked and Philip and Akiko was slowly backing away from him. This was just not his day.

-Next Day-Sonozaki manor-

The Sonozaki family was putting their suitcases into the trunk of the limousine they were going to ride in to the harbor where their private yacht was. As they were riding towards the harbor, Wakana wanted to know what Konoha was like. "Naruto-kun, what's Konoha like." Saeko listened as Naruto started. "It's a very nice village where the whole village is more of a size of a city and is more ecologically respected as it is in a large field of trees." Naruto explained.

Ryubee nodded in agreement, he had seen the village before. Saeko wondered if the village was as great Naruto said it was, as did Kirihiko. Wakana scooted closer to Naruto and grabbed his arm. It was a half an hour before they made it to the harbor and their private yacht was very large, enough to hold the limousine and carry it all the way to the Shinobi Nations. The family had also halted the sale of Gaia Memories and Naruto had taken care of any remaining Memories.

Everything was set inside the private yacht and the entire family took off.

-Back at Konoha-

The Hokage was currently finishing paperwork and was about to go to a council meeting. The civilian and elders have been trying to mark Naruto a high ranked missing-nin when he is not a ninja, yet. When he had finally finished, the intercom buzzed. "Yes?" The Hokage asked after he pressed the button.

_"Some people are here to see you, sir."_ The secretary said on the other end. "Send them in." 'Could it be that time already?' The Hokage said and thought. The door opened and an older looking Naruto with Ryubee and the rest of the family. "Ah, Naruto. Welcome back." The Hokage welcomed.

Naruto smiled. "It's good to be back Jii-san, I'd also like you to meet my adoptive elder sister Saeko, my other sister/girlfriend Wakana, the family cat Mick, and Saeko's husband Kirihiko." Naruto introduced everyone. The Hokage greeted everyone but wondered why Naruto called Wakana his other sister his girlfriend as will, but he had a guess as to why.

"I was just about to to go to a council meeting, I assume you know your birth parents." The Hokage asked and had received a nod. "Good, lets go and reveal your family." The Hokage and the Sonozaki family left the office and headed to the council chamber.

-Council chamber-

The Shinobi and Civilian Councils with the Elders had arrived to the chamber. After they arrived, Sarutobi entered the room with Naruto and the Sonozaki family. The Civilians and Elders gained angered looks on their faces. "Sarutobi, your dare bring that thing into our presence." A fat civilan said. Wakana glared at the fat civilan and shouted. "I should kill your ass for saying that about my boyfriend."

That caused the civilians and elder to go in an uproar. "The demon has obviously worked it's evil powers on them and made them slave to his will. We must kill it before it does the same to us." Hormura declared as the same fat civilian took out a knife and slowly made his way towards Naruto.

Wakana became mad and put on her Gaia Driver before activating her Gaia Memory. **"CLAY DOLL"** The memory spoke and Wakana changed into her Dopant form, knocking the fat civilian down. _"Don't you dare call him a demon."_ Wakana said. Ryubee held out his Terror Memory, Saeko had her Taboo Memory out, Kirihiko held the Nazca Memory, Mick held the Smilodon Memory his mouth, and Naruto put on the Shadow Driver and the Shadow Memory.

"You mess with one member of our family, you mess with all of us." Ryubee said as the rest of the family activated their Gaia Memories. **"TABOO""NAZCA""TERROR""SMILODON"** Ryubee, Saeko, Kirihiko, and Mick changed into their Dopant forms. Naruto placed the Shadow Memory in the Shadow Driver. **"SHADOW"** Naruto changed back into Kamen Rider Shadow.

"They are all demons, we must exterminate them before they destroy the village." Koharu said, calling in ANBU that was only loyal to the Civilian council and Elders. "ANBU, kill the demons, except for the females for the Uchiha to breed with." Homura commanded. The ANBU charged at the Sonozakis. The Hokage pulled of the Hokage robes to reveal his battle armor and suit. "Jii-san, allow me and my family to take care of these low lives." Shadow said.

The Terror Dopant held two ANBU by the necks and snapped them. The Nazca Dopant was sending energy blasts from his sword that shattered the ANBU's swords. The Taboo and Clay Doll Dopants were sending the energy attacks at the charging ANBU. The Smilodon Dopant was clawing at the armor of the ANBU while shocking them a little.

Shadow was using his super speed and was knocking down the ANBU and injuring them. Danzo had seen the entire family use a belt and a small item to transform and wanted what ever gave them that power. "They used some device to transform, take it from them and kill them. If we study those items and recreate them, we can become the most powerful village in the world." Danzo declared and the ANBU nodded.

The Dopant transformed family and Shadow chuckled at Danzo's delusion. _"Naruto, finish them off."_ The Terror Dopant said and Shadow nodded. Pulling out the Shadow Staff and took the Shadow Memory out of the Driver, he activated his Maximum Drive. **"SHADOW, MAXIMUM DRIVE"** The Staff started to glow darkly. "Shadow Breaker" Shadow said then swung the darkly glowing staff at the charging ANBU, whacking each of them. After each whack, their shadows seemed to shatter and the ANBU fell lifelessly.

The civilians and elders were shocked that their ANBU could be defeated easily. "They must have stolen Uchiha property." The fat civilian shouted before a energy blast hit the wall that wasn't too far from his face. _"We stole nothing. These Gaia Memories are our property."_ Wakana said. Before any thing could transgress further, The Hokage interfeared. "That is enough, I brought Naruto to reveal his birth parents and give him his families estate."

Danzo stood up and said. "That demon has no family, he is mocking us by taking the form of our beloved fourth Hokage." The Hokage glared at Danzo. "No, he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and will live in the Namikaze estate." The Hokage declared, making the civilans and elders mad. The shinobi side were surprised at the strength of the family Naruto was with.

Hiashi knew his eldest daughter liked Naruto and now found out that Naruto is his best friend's son. "Hehe, I should have known by the way Naruto looked like his father. He's practically a spitting image of Minato." Hiashi said. Rose Haruno snarled. "The demon is not Minato-kun's son, he's mocking us by taking Minato-kun's form."

The Shinobi half of the council and The Hokage sighed, the civilians are to stupid to understand the difference between a container and what it contains. The Hokage gave Naruto the keys to the Namikaze Estate and let them leave.

-Namikaze estate-

The Sonozakis were unpacking into the rooms they chose. After they finished, they met in the family room and started discussing their current situation. "Now because of the fight we had in the council chambers, we may become targets and they will want to get our Gaia Memories." Ryubee explained.

Naruto smirked and held up a new crystal colored memory that was ribbed and had 'D' on it. "What if they found a false memory?" Ryubee caught on and smirked as well, as did the rest of the family. Everyone laughed and made their plan with a false memory and a false Gaia Driver.

-Next Day-

Naruto and Sarutobi were walking to the Academy as it was almost graduation day. "Jii-san, you do realize I'm way stronger than these students. I have mastered every jutsu that was in the scrolls over the years I spent with my family." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "Yes and you'll receive a higher rank after the chunin exams, but for now I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha. His clan was wiped out by his brother because the clan was going to take over Konoha and I had no choice but to order Itachi to do so. Sasuke cannot know of this information unless it is necessary for him to know." Naruto nodded at the explanation.

"Alright Jii-san, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him. But I might not like him if he's an arrogant, unstable, power hungry prick that would kill a fellow teammate." Naruto said. Sarutobi sweat dropped. "He is, isn't he?" Naruto received a nod and groaned.

-Academy Classroom-

Iruka Umino was teaching a class when there was a knock on the door, interrupting his class. The door opened to reveal the Third Hokage and a blond boy in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue ninja sandals. "L-Lord Hokage! What brings you to my class?" Iruka asked. The Hokage smiled. "Well, I'm here to bring in your newest student." The Hokage said, causing the students to complain.

"Hey, how come he can walts right in went its about to be graduation time and he didn't have to do all the work we did?" A boy with red tattoo fangs on his face asked. "Kiba, show respect to the Hokage." Iruka scolded.

"But he's right. How come that loser gets to come in just before graduation without doing all the work we did. I say he shouldn't be allowed in the academy." A pink haired girl shouted. The Hokage answered that question. "Naruto has been training hard for six years with a family that adopted him. He also had practiced in his biological parents jutsus that they left him when he was born." Sasuke Uchiha heard jutsu and wanted what ever the blond knew.

"I want those Jutsu." Sasuke commanded. Naruto tilted his head and said. "No." That only got Sasuke mad. "I am an Uchiha, I deserve those Jutsu more than you." Sasuke shouted.

Iruka intervened. "Sasuke, sit down at once." Sasuke grunted before sitting down. Iruka turned to Naruto. "You can have a seat next to Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, please raise your hand so Naruto can sit next to you." Iruka said. Hinata rose her hand, while blushing that her crush is back.

Naruto smiled and walked up the seat next to her. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sonozaki and it's a pleasure to meet you my angel." Naruto said, kissing Hinata's hand, causing her to blush harder. Kiba growled and said. "Stay away from my Hinata." Hinata glared at Kiba. "I'm not your Hinata, Kiba."

Kiba growled. "Yes you are, you belong to me and no one else." Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Listen mutt breath, Hinata isn't an item you can own. She is a person, a beautiful one and she chooses who she will be with." Hinata blushed again at Naruto's declaration.

Iruka looked at the clock and said. "Okay, now it's time for Taijutsu practice." Iruka said and the students got up and went outside. There was a large circle for the taijutsu practice. "Alright, there will be a tournament, the first match will be between Naruto and Kiba." Iruka said. Kiba smirked. 'Now I will show Hinata that I'm the best choice for her.' Kiba thought.

Naruto and Kiba entered the circle and Kiba had to leave his partner, Akamaru, out of the fight. Naruto kept his hands to his sides while Kiba got into his clan's taijutsu stance. "What's the matter, too scared to fight." Kiba taunted. Naruto chuckled and went into an unfamiliar taijutsu stance. Before the fight was about to begin, parents arrived to watch their kids fight, civilians and shinobi alike. Even the Sonozaki's came. "Come on Naruto-kun, kick that mutts butt." Wakana shouted. Mick was hissing at Kiba and Akamaru from far away.

Iruka started the fight. "Begin." Iruka said and Kiba charged at Naruto. "Take this you loser." Kiba said as he tried to punch Naruto. Naruto caught the punch and flipped Kiba like a coin. Kiba growled and continued to attack. Naruto side stepped each attack and kicked Kiba in the gut.

Kiba staggered backwards and growled. "I'll still beat you, loser. Akamaru" Akamaru barked and ran up. Kiba then did the All fours Jutsu and did the man beast clone jutsu. "Lets finish this. Fang over Fang" Kiba and the transformed Akamaru started to spin like drills and headed towards Naruto. Naruto shook his head and kicked the closest attack heading towards him.

The kick hit the Kiba clone square in the face. Then Naruto did a round house kick and hit the original Kiba and knocked him out of the ring.

"Winner, Naruto." Iruka said. Kiba scowled and tried to attack again with a Kunai Knife, but Iruka stopped him. "Kiba, that's enough. You lost fair and square." Kiba snarled. "No way, he cheated." Tsume, Kiba's mother, walked up. "Kiba, you listen to you teacher and from what I saw, you lost fair and square." Tsume scolded.

Kiba glared at Naruto and thought. 'I'll kill you and free Hinata from that genjutsu you have on her.' The rest of the tournament continued and the final match was between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's fan girls were cheering on Sasuke while Wakana and Hinata were cheering on Naruto. "Like that blond baka would win. Sasuke-kun is the strongest of all." Sakura Haruno said.

Wakana glared at the Haruno. "Naruto-kun is stronger. He took on 8 Dopants and won." The other girls looked at her confused till Ino Yakamana asked. "Whats a Dopant?" Wakana smirked. "A Dopant is a transformed person that uses a Gaia Memory. What ever memory the person has, they become a Dopant of that memory."

Sakura never heard of a Gaia Memory. "How come I never heard of a Gaia Memory?" Wakana held up her Gaia Memory. "They are in the city I'm from, but they are expensive and usually criminals have them. How I have this one is because my family makes them and sells them." Wakana explained. Ino smirked. "If that dope could take on 8 of these Dopants, I bet Sasuke take on more."

Wakana shook her head. "Nope, Dopant have powers that make them super human. Infact the eight that Naruto-kun fought were the Elephant, Wolf, Lighting, Komoto Dragon, Rhino, Gorilla, Tsunami, and Golem Dopants, all of them powerful enough to rip your Hokage into shreds by themselves." Wakana continued.

The fan girls paled, if that could happen to their Hokage and Naruto could beat eight of them all by himself, that means their Sasuke-kun could be in trouble.

Iruka announced the fight. "This is the final fight. The opponents are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sonozaki." Iruka had heard the name from Naruto when he talked to Hinata. The civilians and shinobi were speaking about Naruto, most of which thought that he was a demon mocking the forth by using his last name. "Begin" Iruka said.

Sasuke smirked and said. "If you teach me your jutsu, I might go easy on you." Naruto sighed and replied to that comment. "I should let you know, I don't scare that easily and I am a lot stronger than you think. Also I will not teach you a thing."

Sasuke scowled and threw a wild punch at Naruto. Naruto easily blocked that punch and threw one of his own at Sasuke's face. Sasuke started to become angry and jumped back. Sasuke started to do some hand signs. "Sasuke, stop. No ninjutsu is allowed." Iruka said. "I don't care, this scum should be exterminated for not teaching me what rightfully belongs to me." Sasuke said and finished the hand signs "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu". Sasuke blew out a large fire ball.

Naruto laughed and pulled water from the air and created a 360 degree barrier that took snuffed out the fire. Sasuke smirked, thinking he killed the blond. "Next time you try to kill me, you might want to be faster" Naruto said as the steam cleared.

Sasuke went wide eyed. "I-Impossible, I'm stronger than you. That jutsu should have killed you." Naruto smirked and said. "I have unique abilities that helped me. I didn't even need one jutsu and your the scum for trying to kill a fellow classmate"

Iruka declared Naruto the winner. "What, the fight isn't over yet." Sasuke shouted. "It was over the moment you used that last jutsu of yours." Iruka said, holding an angered look. Sasuke snarled and took out a storage scroll, unsealing a sword and tried to attack Naruto. Naruto dodged and pulled out the Shadow Driver.

Sasuke sneered. "What kind of weapon is that?" Naruto placed the Shadow Driver in front of his waist. "This isn't a weapon but I allows me to kick your ass." Naruto said and pulled out the Shadow Memory, placing it into the left side of the buckle. **"SHADOW"** Naruto's armor appeared and became Kamen Rider Shadow again. "Bring it on." Shadow said, holding out the Shadow Edge. Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to take that armor and weapon, as it only belongs to the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said.

As Sasuke attacked with his sword, Shadow swung the Shadow Edge at the blade of the sword and shattered Sasuke's sword. Then Shadow punched Sasuke in the face, causing him to lose grip of the handle of the broken sword. Sasuke was starting another jutsu before the ANBU intervened and held down Sasuke. "What are you doing, get him. He stole Uchiha Property, he should be the one being held down." Sasuke shouted. The civilians shouted in agreement when the Hokage came. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are being arrested for trying to kill a fellow student."

Sasuke roared. "I was trying to kill a thief and scum, not a student." Sarutobi sighed and signaled the ANBU to take Sasuke away. Iruka walked up. "Well, Naruto is the winner of the Tournament. That's it for today." Iruka said as he dismissed the students.

-Namikaze estate-

Naruto and the Sonozaki's arrived back in the estate and Naruto made clones to make supper. Ryubee was reading the Konoha newspaper when he found an article on the Uchiha's defeat. "Today was a dark day when the Last Uchiha lost in a fight today, he had lost it to the now returned Naruto Uzumaki. He had cheated by using some strange weapon that gave him armor and nearly harmed the Uchiha. ANBU arrived on the scene and arrested the Last Uchiha on false charges by the Hokage. It appears that the villagers are angry." Ryubee read out loud for the family to hear.

Saeko shook her head. "These bakas kiss his as so much, he started thinking he really is the most powerful in the village." Wakana nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed and his clones that made supper and set the table. "I think the teme follows his families footsteps. The teme wants power and would probably try to rule the village because he thinks he so superior." Naruto added in his opinion.

Naruto placed a bowl full of food for Mick. The family started eating. "This is excellent Naruto, where did you learn to cook?" Ryubee asked, savoring the yams that had mini melted and toasted marshmallows on it.(It's really delicious, try it.) Naruto smiled. "I practiced with a few dozen recipes and created some of my own."

The dishes were turkey, mashed potatoes, yams with melted and toasted marshmallows on top, pineapple, pies of many flavors, chips, ect. Everyone was digging in, and nearly all the food was gone. "I'm so stuffed." Wakana said tiredly. Saeko and Kirihiko were busy with plans for business. Ryubee and Naruto were discussing about some new memories that can be made.

The family then went into the family room where it had a large television that could get every channel in the world, including from Futo City. "Lets see how everything's going in Futo." Ryubee turned the TV on and Futo's news channel was on.

-TV-

"Police officials are baffled as to the sudden halt on Dopant activity. We have one of the security cameras of a bank where a Dopant tried to steal money." The Anchorman said.

The screen then showed a Dopant that looked like a humanoid spider. He was carrying a lot of bags full of money when he was hit by a familiar sword before being hit by a shadowy kick that destroyed the Dopant form.

The screen changed back to the Anchorman. "It would seem that Kamen Rider Shadow had stopped nearly all the Dopants and new ones hasn't shown up. More details on the investigation will come soon."

-Futo City-

Shotaro was puzzled, Dopant activity suddenly slowed to a complete halt. Philip was reading on combat and martal arts styles. Akiko was currently waiting for new customers to come in. "aaaaaaaaaahhh, why hasn't any one come in?" Akiko complained. Shotaro blankly stared at Akiko. "Maybe because most of the Dopants are gone and the Gaia Memory sale has stopped. I still wonder what caused this to stop."

Akiko glared at Shotaro, that is when Philip started speaking. "I've been studying Shadow's fighting style. He follows some styles similar to Martial arts that are pretty well known. The differences are the fighting style Shadow has is more complex. I'll read up on every style until I can find the right key words for Shadow's fighting style." Philip said and went to the hidden wing of the building.

Shotaro nodded and Akiko left to make a snack.

-Konoha-Next Day-

Today was Graduation Exams in Konoha Academy. The first part of the exams was the written exam and Iruka was getting help from Mizuki. After the tests were passed Iruka started the test. Naruto looked at his test and noticed something off and rose his hand. "Yes Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto held up his test. "My test is at least Jonin level. I believe there is a mistake." Naruto said.

Iruka looked at the test and nodded. "Yeah, let me get a new one for you." Iruka said as he took the test. 'How did this get into the stack of test?' Iruka thought. Iruka then brought Naruto a new test. Mizuki secretly scowled and thought his plan to fail the blond was impaired. After the tests were finished, Iruka and Mizuki graded the tests, Unfortunately for Mizuki, he was doing the half of the tests that were from A-H, while Iruka did I-Z, which included Naruto's test.

"alright, the grades are in and the top five scores are:

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sonozaki: 100 %

Sasuke Uchiha: 98%

Sakura Haruno: 97%

Hinata Hyuuga: 90%

Shikamaru: 87%(He could have done better but he was lazy)"

Sasuke scowled, Naruto had scored higher than him. 'How dare that dobe claim that he is smarter than an Uchiha. I'll show him that an Uchiha is better at everything.' Sasuke thought.

-Outside the Academy-

The students walked out for the more physical part of the test. The next test was kunai and shuriken throwing. Students were tossing kunai and shuriken, most of them with average accuracy. Sasuke was next and he tossed the kunai first where he got 7 out of 8 and then shuriken where he got the same score. "Okay up, next is Naruto." Iruka said.

Naruto stepped up smiling, he was practicing kunai and shuriken throwing for 6 years in the Sonozaki manor and was excellent like his biological parents. With great precission, Naruto tossed the kunai and all 8 hit their targets, so did the shuriken. "Wow, 8 out of 8 on both shuriken and kunai. The only one that could have made those accurately would have to be the Fourth Hokage." Iruka said. Mizuki clenched his fist, but lightend up as there was the jutsu portion of the test.

"Iruka, I believe it's now time for the students to show us their Jutsu." Mizuki said. Iruka nodded. "I agree Mizuki, alright the jutsu for the final part of the test is the henge, kiwarii, and bushin jutsu. For extra credit, you may show another jutsu."

Most of the students did the main three jutsu, while the children of the clan heads did the extra credit with their own clan jutsu. Sasuke did the fire ball jutsu for extra credit, Letting Naruto have his turn. Naruto henged into the Fourth Hokage and replaced himself with a log. "Um Iruka-sensei, I have too much chakra for the regular bushin, may I use another type of bushin?" Naruto asked.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, there hasn't isn't any specification of bushin required." Naruto smirked and said. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto made a dozen clones and let them dispell one at a time. "Now for my extra credit jutsu" Naruto shouted and held out his hand in the air.

Chakra started to swirl into Naruto's hand, with the five main elements starting to appear inside a sphere. "Sojouko Rasengan" Naruto said and slammed the Rasengan on a training dummy's gut, causing it to fly up into the air before exploading.

Iruka was shocked. "N-Naruto, what was that?" He asked. Naruto laughed at the looks on everyone faces. "That jutsu was created by the fourth Hokage and it was in complete as the fourth wanted to try to add his own element to the Rasengan. I finished it with the elements I have and took it a step farther." Naruto explained.

Sasuke started to be come enraged. "I demand you to teach me that jutsu." Naruto stopped laughing and stared blankly at Sasuke. "No, that was also my father's jutsu and I will only teach it to my kids." Naruto said. Iruka then thought of something. "Hey wait. How do you have five elements when the most a person ever has one or two, rarely three."

Naruto started to scratch the back of his head. "Well, it was sort of a side effect of an experiment I was doing with elemental Gaia Memories and it gave me all the elemental affinities of what ever memories I was using." Naruto explained. Mizuki was about to ask a question of his own when Naruto beat him to the punch. "Gaia Memories are items that look like USB flash drive, which are pretty common outside of the shinobi nations, and contains powers that usually turns people into Dopants, or in my case a Kamen Rider when I have true Gaia Memories."

Mizuki inwardly smirked. 'If I can get those Gaia Memories with the Forbidden Scroll, I can make lord Orochimaru more powerful than ever.'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What ever, you must have used a jutsu to give you those all the elemental affinities. I demand to you to give me what belongs to me." Sasuke shouted. His fan girls were shouting in agreement.

Naruto sighed. "No, I will not." Everyone walked into the class room and sat down. Iruka and Mizuki stood infront of the class. "Everyone passed and there was a pretty close race to who would be Rookie of the Year. The Rookie of the Year is.." Iruka started till Mizuki interupted. "I think we can agree that it Sasuke Uchiha." Most of the Sasuke fan club cheered.

"Mizuki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sonozaki won that title because he aced all the tests and he did six years of work in one night too." Iruka said, pointing to a pile of papers that had 'A+'s on it. Mizuki got grouchy. "Fine, Naruto won it." Protests were flying from the Sasuke Fan girls, saying the blond cheated.

-Outside of the Academy-

The student's parents were congradulating their kids for passing the tests. Some parents were whispering that the 'Demon child had passed, some how cheating on the test' Sasuke was sitting by himself and was brooding that he wasn't called Rookie of the Year, a title that only an Uchiha deserved.

'How dare that dobe steal my title and my power, when I get the Sharingan I'll copy what ever jutsu he uses and become more powerful than him.' Sasuke thought, not noticing that Mizuki was coming up behind him. "Hey, Sasuke. I know of a way for you to become stronger than that cheater." Mizuki said. Sasuke became interested.

"What do I have to do?" Sasuke asked. Mizuki smiled. "All you have to do is steal a large scroll from the Hokage's office. The scroll has a gold boarder on it and has very powerful jutsu in it, probably some that could give you those jutsu Naruto has. It's hidden in the secret compartment behind the desk." Mizuki said, getting a smirk. "I'll do it."

Mizuki and Sasuke left, but unknown to them, Naruto was listening in on Mizuki and Sasuke. 'I better tell Jii-san and the family about this' Naruto thought and headed off.

-Hokage office-

The Hokage and Sonozaki's were at the office to hear the important information from Naruto. "So Naruto, what is the important information?" The Hokage asked. Naruto nodded and started to explain. "Mizuki is planning to steal one of the scrolls that you gave me, the one with gold edges, and told Sasuke where it used to be hidden."

The Hokage scowled and the Sonozaki wondered why an academy teacher would want to steal a scroll. "So Mizuki is after the Forbidden Scroll. It's a good thing I gave it to you. That scroll was writing by your father and mother, Naruto. It holds their secrets and all the most powerful and most dangerous jutsu." The Hokage said.

Naruto nodded and held out a large scroll that looked like the forbidden scroll. "I made a fake copy of the scroll and we'll hide it in the compartment. Inside it is a few weak memories that a easy to deal with." Naruto said. The Hokage nodded and placed the fake scroll in the compartment.

"Now, who wants to eat?" Ryubee suggested and everyone rose their hand.

-later at night-

Sasuke was able sneak into the tower unnoticed and opened the the secret compartment. 'perfect, soon dobe I'll become stronger than you' Sasuke thought and he quickly got out. But Sasuke didn't know that Kamen Rider Shadow was in the room, invisible due to one of his abilities from the shadow memory. 'And so it begins.' Shadow thought and left the room, still invisible.

-Meeting place-

Mizuki was waiting for Sasuke to arrive with the scroll. 'When will the spoiled Uchiha comes, I'll take that scroll. Luckily for him, Lord Orochimaru will want the Sharingan eyes.' Mizuki thought.

Sasuke arrived with the scroll on his back. "I brought the scroll as you wanted. I also looked into it and found this Gaia Memory, though I didn't find any jutsu in it." Sasuke said, holding up a ribbed memory with a 'C' on it. Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you didn't find any jutsu in that scroll, there are supposed to be hundreds of Jutsu in that scroll." Mizuki nearly shouted.

Sasuke just tossed to Mizuki. "Well, it's not my fault for your false information. All I know is this Gaia Memory I found is supposed to have great power in it. I think there's another one in there." Mizuki opened the scroll and found a storage seal on it. He release what ever was sealed in it, which was another ribbed Gaia Memory that was orange and had a 'T' on it. A note was release with it as well.

"Place the memory on what ever spot of your body and a port will appear on your skin, after the first use, the port becomes permenant and you must use it there." The writing on the note said. Mizuki then continued unraveling the scroll, seeing nothing but blank parchment.

After awhile, he became frustrated and threw the blank scroll on to the ground. 'How can this not be the Forbidden Scroll, it was supposed to be there.' Mizuki thought before he and Sasuke heard laughing. "I can't believe you fell for my trick. Then again, you are idiots." Shadow said as he appeared infront of the two.

"Dobe, what did you do with the scroll?" Sasuke demanded. Mizuki had seen that armor before. "You demon brat, how dare you flaunt that stolen armor. I bet you took from the Forbidden Scroll." Mizuki shouted, thinking he can steal that armor to become more powerful. Shadow chuckled. "I didn't steal this from the scroll as it never was there and I made this armor."

Mizuki was sneering. "You lie demon. I bet the fourth Hokage made it and you stole it from him." Sasuke didn't care who made it, he wanted that armor. Shadow shook his head. "Poor diluted fool, the fourth couldn't have made this as it's too advanced. Surrender now and I won't have to hurt you."

Mizuki snarled and placed the orange memory that he had on his left palm. **"TIGER"** The memory spoke and Mizuki turned into a humanoid tiger. Sasuke held his memory and place it on his shoulder. **"CROW"** Sasuke turned into a humanoid crow. _"So this is the power the Gaia Memories."_ Sasuke said, looking at this transformed state. Mizuki and Sasuke charged towards Shadow, but Shadow pulled out the Shadow Magnum and fired at he two.

"Time to heat things up." Shadow said, holding up a red rib-less memory and placed it in right slot of the buckle. **"BURNING-SHADOW"** The buckle said and Shadow's body was enveloped in flames. When the flames died down, his armor changed. The was fire like spikes on the gauntlets. The shins looked like fire from the ankles up. the chest had a fiery V-shaped armor at the top. The helmet stayed the same.

Sasuke chuckled. _"You think a cheap genjutsu will help you."_ Sasuke charged at Shadow, but Shadow fired a barrage of fire balls at Sasuke. Mizuki tried to claw as Shadow, but his weapon changed to the Shadow Edge in it's elemental state. The blade was red and the back of the blade was flames. Shadow swung the blade at the two and created a wave of fire. The fire burned the two and knocked them back.

Shadow pointed the blade at Sasuke. "Teme, you thirst for power to kill your brother has corrupted you." Shadow them placed the Burning memory in the Shadow Edge. **"BURNING, MAXIMUM DRIVE"** "Burning Blade" The blade started on fire and Shadow used his insane speed to increase the power of the attack. There was a large slash diagonally on Sasuke's transformed body.

Sasuke exploded and was forced back to his original state. The crow memory fell to the ground and shattered. Mizuki tried coming up from behind, but a stick gave him away. Shadow changed the Burning memory to the a deep green memory known as the Pegasus memory. **"PEGASUS-SHADOW"** Naruto's armor changed to a deep green and more archer like. He switched back into the Shadow Magnum, and the ability of the Pegasus memory changed it into a sniper like gun. "Eat this traitor." Shadow said and fired three shots at Mizuki's transformed body and forced him back to his human form and shattered the Tiger memory.

After the fight, the ANBU arrived and picked up Mizuki and Sasuke. "Thank you for revealing a few traitors to our village, you should be in the ANBU. You would defiantly be a credit to the village." The ANBU with a bear mask said. Shadow nodded. "I would, but I have to rise the ranks first." The other ANBU nodded while taking the two traitors away.

-Hokage Office-

Shadow arrived into the office where Sarutobi was waiting for him. "Well Naruto, I'm impressed how strong you've gotten. I will transfer an A-rank mission pay to your families account. Also look into your fathers jutsu vault for a summoning contract that belonged to your mother." Sarutobi said. Shadow nodded and said. "It was easy, and thank you jii-san. I have a feeling that the Uchiha will be released by council orders, but his also a shinobi now so you can make a punish men that the Elders and Civilians can not over turn. And tell those same bastards that I let them off easy because I was in a good mood." Shadow said before leaving.

Sarutobi chuckled and went back to reading his Icha Icha before he will get a call from the council.

-Chapter end-

Ignika Kanak: I hope this will be a hit, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Here's the second chapter. I own Nothing and never will, save for my own bloodlines, OC, armors, weapons, Kamen Riders that I make.

-Start-

The Academy classroom was filled with the graduating students waiting for their teams. Sasuke was brooding about what happened last night. Naruto was talking, and flirting, with Hinata. Iruka came in and the students quieted down. "Alright everyone, now to separate you all into teams. (skip teams 1-6) Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8 consists of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sonozaki. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will have Ino Yakamana, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka announced.

Naruto smirked. "It looks like we are on the same team my angel." Hinata blushed and everyones team sensei's arrived one at a time. After a while, a dark haired woman with red eyes and wore a wrappings with a dress entered the room. "Team 8, come with me." She said and Shino, Hinata, and Naruto followed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he left.

-With team 8-

"Alright, I'm your new sensei. So lets begin by introducing ourselves. I'm Kurenai Yui, I like genjutsu, my friends, dongo a little bit. I dislike a certain orange book. My hobbies are learning new genjutsu. My dreams is to fully master all the genjutsu I can learn." Kurenai introduced herself. "You next" Kurenai had pointed to Shino.

"I'm Shino Aburame, I like insects. I dislike people that think insects are useless. My hobbies are crossbreeding my insects to make new ones. My Dreams are to find the rarest insects and breed them with my own." Shino said monotonely. Kurenai nodded and pointed to Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I like Cini buns, Naruto-kun, and my family. I dislike the separation of my clan. My hobbies are training with my clans style. My dreams is to abolish the caged bird seal and.." Hinata trailed off, blushing.(Please note that I didn't make her stutter because it's a pain to do and I had Naruto help her with her confidence.)

Kurenai smiled at Hinata and then pointed to Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sonozaki. I like my family, Hinata-chan, Wakana-chan. My Dislikes are pricks that are power hungry, people that can't tell the difference between a scroll from the kunai that's sealed inside of it. My hobbies are building Gaia Memories and training. My dreams...I'd like to keep that to myself right now."

Kurenai couldn't help but wonder what the blond's dream is. "Well this is an interesting team. For your test, I want you to get me Kakash Hatake's orange book that he carries. He's at the Team 7 training grounds as Team 7's sensei. This test starts now." Kurenai said before shushining away.

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata started formulating a plan. "We can knock out them out and take the book." Naruto suggested. Hinata and Shino nodded. "That's harder than it sounds. Kakashi Hatake is known for having the Sharingan eye and copying 1000 jutsu. He won't be easy to knock out." Shino replied.

Hinata sighed. "I have to agree with Shino there, Kakashi is a powerful jonin and was an ANBU." Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Well, then I guess then I might have to resort with giving you two Gaia memories." Shino and Hinata were confused

"What are Gaia Memories?" Shino asked. Naruto showed his Shadow Memory and explained what a Gaia Memory was. "While most Gaia Memories turn people into Dopants, My Gaia Memories change me into a Kamen Rider known as Shadow and has different forms. I also have a few Gaia Memories and Gaia Drivers on me. Shino, you can have the Cockroach memory, and it give you more speed and power. Hinata, have the Eagle memory because of your Family's eyes and that the Hyuuga once had the Eagle contract for summons."

Shino and Hinata were given Gaia Drivers and Gaia Memories. "Naruto-kun, are there any negative effects of using Gaia Memories?" Hinata asked. Naruto chuckled. "Only if you directly insert it into your DNA and you lose control, but the Gaia Drivers prevent that." Hinata sighed in relief. Shino examined the Memory. "This seems very complex, how are they made?"

Naruto said. "That's a family secret, but I can tell you that it takes a lot of materials to make and are very powerful. We only use these for emergencies only." They nodded and left, not knowing that Kurenai was listening to them as she was using a genjutsu to hide. 'Interesting, it seems that Naruto is working well with his new team. I wonder if he will give me one of those Gaia Memories I've heard so much about.' Kurenai thought.

-At Team 7 training ground-

Kakashi Hatake was reading his orange covered book while he was finishing his Genin test. "Well, normally I would fail you all, but since the council deems that any team with Sasuke in it worthy enough to pass, so I'll take you in as my team." Kakashi said. Sakura cheered that she was going to be on the same team as Sasuke, thinking they were the strongest. Kiba smirked, thinking that he was ahead of Naruto. Sasuke didn't care as long as he learned more jutsu to kill his brother.

As Kakashi was about to dismiss the newly graduated team, a few smoke bombs were tossed and exploded. During the smoke screen, three silhouettes moved around the smoke and the three genin rookies were taken down. Kakashi pulled his leaf head band up to reveal the Sharingan eye in his left socket. Kakashi only saw two of the three silhouettes until the third one came out of nowhere and swiped his book. The three figures left and left a note on a post next to Kakashi.

Kakashi read the note. _"If this was a real attack, you all would have been pwn'd and killed."_ Kakashi covered his Sharingan and saw that his newly passed team was ticked. 'I have a can't believe we got ambushed so easily. It must have been the work of that demon.' Kakashi thought.

-With Kurenai-

Kurenai was waiting for her team to return from their mission. After waiting for 10 more minutes, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino arrived. "Mission accomplished Kurenai-sensei." The trio said, with Naruto holding up the book and surprising Kurenai. "Wow, good work. The test was really about team work, but you actually retrieving Kakashi's book is a bonus. You all pass." Kurenai said. The three genin bowed and team 8 was about to leave when an ANBU came.

"The Council requests your presence immediately" The ANBU said before leaving via shushin. Team 8 then left to the council chambers.

-Outside the Council Chambers-

The Hokage was walking to the council chambers when Team 8 with Kurenai arrived. "Team 8, it's good to see you. I assume you already took and passed the test, but why are you here?" The Hokage asked. Naruto then said. "An ANBU said that the council requested our presence. I think they're trying to over step their bounds this time."

The Hokage nodded and the five of them entered the chamber to see that the council was already seated and that Kakashi's team was there as well. "Ah Sarutobi, I see that the filth's teammates are here." Homura said in a bitter tone. The Hokage's eyes narrowed and asked. "Why have you called Team 8 and why is Team 7 here?"

Koharu stood up. "It it because that team attacked Kakashi-san's team and stole a personal item from him. As retribution, we of the council and elders demand that they must give Uchiha-sama jutsu so he may become stronger."

Naruto was digging ear wax from his right ear with his pinky finger. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. All I heard was the council kissing the Uchiha's ass while he was shitting." Naruto said, enraging the civilians, elders, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. The Shinobi half was laughing, as was Naruto's teammates. Kiba was indifferent.

"You will show us respect demon." The fat civilian said, still sore from the punch that Wakana gave him. The Hokage was tempted to throw a kunai near the fat civilian's head. Naruto blankly said. "Respect is earned, not given fatso. The only ones that have my respect is the Shinobi side of the council, Jii-san, my teammates, and my family. Also, we were in a test to retrieve Hatake's book as well as to test our team work. We passed with flying colors and if our ambush was real instead of a test, then the team would be dead and the Uchiha's eyes and balls would be gone."

Naruto's explanation shocked the civilians and elders as they knew that would be true and the Sharingan would have been lost to them and to another village or group of rouge ninja. Sasuke snarled. "I want what should belong to me, the jutsu and those Gaia Memories that obviously belong to the Uchiha clan."

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, they don't and it's too advanced for you to understand. Not to mention that there can't be a clan if there is only one person left." Naruto pointed out. Hinata and Shino knew that was true. "Shut up, Sasuke-kun is stronger than you. You just cheat to win and your nothing but a thief that took Sasuke-kun's belongings from him." Sakura screeched.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes and said. "I see what's going on, your trying to over step your boundaries to give that brat power, but you can't because this falls under my authority and you civilian's cannot interfere with ninja matters. Only me and the Shinobi council can determent what punishment and to whom. Now this meeting has been a waste of time and I bid you good day." The Hokage and Team 8 left, leaving an angry Team 7 and civilians.

-Later-

Naruto was going through his families Jutsu vault and found the Summoning Scroll he found. What it said shocked him, this was no ordinary summoning scroll, this was a _MASTER_ summoning scroll. He had heard of legends of it's existence, but never thought his mother could of had it. Naruto also read a note that was next to it, which was strangely addressed to him.

_"To Naruto,_

_Hi honey, it's your mother. You must have found the Master Summoning Scroll no doubt. This scroll was not easy to find as it was hidden very well, and I am glad I was the one to find it before Orochimaru or someone evil that would have abused the scroll's power. I hope you use this scroll wisely as I hardly used the summons, but when I do, I work with them and not just let them do the work. I hope you do the same as well._

_Kushina"_

Naruto smiled and opened the scroll to see his mothers name written with two other names and signed his name in it as well. Then to be safe, Naruto drew a storage seal, one that would only be visible when chakra was added to it for release, on his arm and sealed the scroll. 'Let's see what I can summon.

Naruto then went outside and did the hand signs for summoning. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto said and thought of summoning a wolf. There was a large poof of smoke and a large white wolf was summoned. **"Who summoned me?"** The wolf spoke. Naruto then spoke up after moving to be seen by the wolf. "I did wolf-san." The wolf's eyes narrowed. **"How did you get the Wolf Summoning Contract?, our last contractor hid it so our power wouldn't be used by unworthy ningen."**

Naruto then started to explain. "I didn't find the Wolf Summoning Contract, my mother left me her Master Summoning Contract when I was born and hid it in the only safe place in the village, My fathers vault as it can only be opened by blood relation." The wolf's eye's widened, he had found another Master Summoner. **"Then you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki? It is an honor to all of the summons to be summoned by you. I am Fenrir, Boss summon of the wolves."**

Naruto bowed and said. "It is also an honor to work with you summons when I do." Fenrir smirked. **"Is the Master Summoning Contract safe."** Naruto nodded. "Yes, I sealed it on my person so it would be safer and added a teleportation seal with the storage seal to send the scroll back to the vault, in case of certain circumstances"

Fenrir nodded and said. **"Very good, I will tell the other summon bosses that your the new master summoner. Also once you signed the contract, you instantly gained knowledge of all the Summons. Until we meet again, you may summon us when you like. But I recommend summoning the younger summons if you do it a lot as they like to be summoned."** Fenrir said and Naruto nodded. "I understand, and thank you explaining some things for me."

Fenrir nodded and disappeared in a large poof of smoke. 'Man, I can't believe that mom left such a powerful scroll for me. I'm glad it also has some great effects to.' Naruto thought before going in for supper.

-Next Morning-

Team 8 was currently waiting for an assignment to be given to them. The Hokage was looking through the Mission's and found one that may allow them to test their skills when guarding someone. "Team 8, I have a mission for you. This mission is C-ranked protection mission. You may come in Mr. Tazuna." The Hokage said. The door opened and an old man with a sake bottle walked in. "This is the team that's going to protect me? They're just a bunch of brats. The boy with the sunglasses probably looks weak, the girl could be a shut in and easily scared, and the Blondie probably couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag." The man insulted. Shino didn't look it, but he was ready to let his bugs loose, Hinata wanted to paralyze the man with her Juuken strikes, but Naruto chuckled. "Amusing Mr. Tazuna, but you should be careful at to what you say to ninja. I could have killed you easily." Naruto said.

Kurenai sweat dropped, this could be a long mission. "Alright, I get your point. I'm Tazuna and I need you to protect me while I finish building the bridge in my home country." Everyone nodded and the Hokage said. "Alright, go pack. You leave with in a few hours."

-Namikaze Estate-

Naruto had just finished packing some clothes and essentials. "So your going to be gone for a while huh?" Wakana said, behind Naruto. Naruto pulled Wakana into a hug and kissed her full on the lips. After a full minute, Naruto broke the kiss. "I know I will be gone for a while, but I promise I will come back in one piece." Naruto said. Wakana hugged Naruto tighter. "Be safe Naruto-kun" Wakana said and got out of the hug to place an item in Naruto's hand.

After Wakana left, Naruto looked at the item in his hand. His eyes widened to see a golden machine dragon. The dragon opened it's eyes and looked at Naruto. "So your Naruto? Wakana-chan has been telling me stories of you. You can call me Drago as I'm the Dragon Memory made by Wakana-chan for you." Naruto blinked before smiling. "Nice to meet you Drago, I hope we can work together." Naruto said as both left the Estate, after bidding good bye to the rest of the family.

-Main Gate-

Naruto arrived at the main gate where his team was. "Am I late?" Kurenai shook her head. "No, we leave when the client gets here." Kurenai said. Drago flew out of Naruto's backpack and flew around Naruto's surprised teammates. "Naruto, what is that?" Shino asked. Naruto let Drago land on his shoulder. "This is Drago. Drago, these are my teammates. The red eyed beauty is my sensei, Kurenai, the guy in the coat and wearing sunglasses is Shino, and finally the pale eye cute girl is Hinata." Naruto introduced, receiving blushes from Hinata and Kurnai. Drago flew to Hinata. "Hello Hinata, it's nice to meet you." Drago said.

"It's nice to meet you too Drago-san." Hinata said, petting the top of the artificial dragon's head. Drago purred a little, causing Naruto to chuckle. After a while, Tazuna arrived and the group headed off to Nami, Tazuna's home country.

after an hour of walking, the team walked by a puddled. Naruto knew that something was off about the puddle, as did Kurenai, but the pretended not to pay any mind to it. After the group walked passed the puddle, a head started to emerge from the puddle. Moments later, bladed chains was about to wrap around Kurenai, had not been Naruto's interference with a 2 1/2 foot long katana that had five colored jems in it. Naruto sliced the chains in half and kicked one of the guys that held an end of the chain. Kurenai took care of the other guy and knocked him out with a genjutsu.

After successfully taking down the two men and interrogated them, Naruto knocked them out again. The information the two gave them is that they were rouge ninja that was hired to kill Tazuna and that they are virgins, of course they could have left that part out. "Well Mr. Tazuna, you have some explaining to do." Kurenai said. Tazuna sighed and gave his story. "My country is being taken over by a tyrant. His name is Gato." Naruto scowled. "That scum, I've heard about him from Ryubee-tou-san. That man's greed for money causes others to suffer, now I find out he doing a stunt like this. Oh I'm killing him, regardless if this mission is out of my ninja rank at this time." Naruto said.

Tazuna nodded. "Everyone would greatly appreciate that, Gato's been demanding for so much money that we can't buy much food." Naruto growled even more, as did Drago. Kurenai sighed. "Regardless, this mission is at least B rank or higher. We will have to head back, unless my team says other wise." Kurenai said, turning to her team. Naruto said. "I'm continuing this, handling a midget business man is nothing compared to facing the Dopants in Futo City." Hinata said. "Where Naruto-kun goes, I follow him to back him up." Shino nodded. "It would be logical to continue, as this mission will push us to our limits and makes us grow stronger."

Kurenai closed her eyes as she grew a smirk. "Well it looks like I'm out numbered here. We might as well continue it." Tazuna was happy that they would continue to protect him. Naruto sent a message to the Hokage with a messager bird.

-Konoha-Hokage's office-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage, was doing paperwork. Most of the paperwork involved whatever about the Uchiha gaining power, jutsu, or marriages. The Hokage stamped them as unapproved to piss of the civilians and elders. 'That damn Uchiha shouldn't ever get the amount of power the civilians and elders think he should have, he's just too unstable.' The Hokage thought until he got a messager bird at his window. The Hokage read the message and grimaced, the mission Naruto was sent on just became a B-rank or higher. 'This is not good.' The Hokage thought and left to get someone, but what he didn't know is that an ANBU that was spying on the Hokage and took the note to the civilians and elders.

-Back with Team 8-

Team 8 was crossing the large mass of water through boat, but after a while the motor was turned off and became propelled by rowing. "So this Gato guy is such a threat that he have to come here by rowing? How bad is he?" Drago asked, causing the bridge builder to wonder how the metal dragon was able to talk, think, fly, and various things. Naruto answered Drago's question. "From what Ryubee-tou-san told me, Gato is a shipping monarch, but he uses that as a cover for crimes that would make Futo City seem like a perfectly peaceful place.(Try saying that five times fast) I be he even goes as far as to kidnap women and use them as play things with the amount of illegal or stolen items he gets or ships." Drago growled, thinking that this man was a threat to Wakana and Naruto's female teammate and sensei.

Tazuna nodded. "It is true, and some of the women he has taken either returned pregnant or never came back." Naruto's fist tightened. Hinata noticed this and made an attempt to calm Naruto down. Shino took this time to try and change the subject. "Naruto, where did you get Drago?" Naruto started to pet Drago's head.

"Drago was given to me from Wakana-chan as he's the Dragon Memory." Tazuna wondered what he meant when he said 'memory.' Naruto took out a Gaia Memory and a Gaia Driver. "Kurenai-sensei, here's your Gaia Driver and Gaia Memory. The memory is the Crane Memory, it may amplify your genjutsu abilities and your strength." Naruto said as he gave Kurenai the two items. Kurenai thanked Naruto and accepted the two items. "Okay, I'm out of a loop here, what is a Gaia Memory?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto explained what it was and it's power depends on what they're made to do. Tazuna grimaced. "If Gato got hold of these Gaia Memories, then there's no telling what he will do." Naruto smirked. "It's a good thing that Dopant hunting is a specialty of mine. Ryubee-tou-san has the Terror Memory and can cause a massive amount of damage, and I beat him a few times." Naruto pulled out the Shadow Memory. After a while, the arrived at the shore and got off the boat.

The group walked through the forest that wasn't too far from the village. Hinata kept an eye out until she saw something in the bushes. Hinata threw a kunai, causing the others to be on guard. Naruto quickly looked to see a snow white rabbit just under where the kunai struck. "It's a snow rabbit, it must have been used as a substitution jutsu." Naruto said picking up the scared rabbit and petting it to calm it down. He then noticed a collar on the rabbit.

_"Mr. Huggles. If found please return to Zabuza Momochi or Haku Momochi. If you don't, you die._" Everyone sweat dropped, that means. "Get Down." Naruto said as everyone ducked an incoming spinning sword until it hit a tree. A shirtless man with bandages on his face and camouflage pants appeared on the handle of the sword. "Ah, Kurenai Yuii, mistress of genjutsu. No wonder the Demon Brothers lost." The man said. Naruto spoke. "Your Zabuza I presume. You probably want Mr. Huggles back to snuggle with." This caused his teammates to laugh, Tazuna laughed as well. Zabuza growled. "You die first brat. Haku, get your rabbit already." Zabuza said as a masked person appeared from the trees and picked up the rabbit from Naruto's hands. "Thank you for calming Mr. Huggles for me, Zabuza-sama always insists that Mr. Huggles has to have a use." The person said in a feminine voice. "See you around cutie." the person added before leaping back into the trees.

Hinata glared at the person. 'Bitch, your trying to steal my man.' She thought. Kurenai glared as well. 'Why that little whore, I'll cast a powerful genju-wait, why am I thinking this?' Zabuza had his face in his palm. "Of all the guys we meet, she had to pick him to flirt with." Zabuza saying to himself before dislodging his sword and dropping down to fight. "Give up the old man and I might let you all live." Tazuna was ticked. "I'm not that old." He shouted.

"Do you have grand kids?" Naruto asked. Tazuna nodded. "Then your that old." Naruto replied, earning more laughs. Tazuna grumbled about ungrateful brats. Naruto got ready to fight, until Kurenai intervened. "Naruto, he's an A-rank missing ninja. Get back to guard Tazuna and run if I'm unable to defeat Zabuza." Kurenai said. Naruto sighed. "I know you mean well Kurenai-sensei, but I can handle myself. How about a bet, if I win the fight without you interfering, you will have to go to a restaurant of my choice with me. If you have to interfere, then I will buy you what ever you want regardless of the cost." Naruto said, making Kurenai weigh the pros and cons of this bet. "Fine, but this is only because this is to test your skill in handling life and death situations." Kurenai said.

Naruto pulled out his katana while Zabuza held his Zanbatou. "This should be quick." Zabuza said, rushing towards Naruto. Naruto smirked and sent wind element chakra into his sword, then sending a blade of wind. Zabuza didn't know what the blond did until he felt something cut his arm and saw it bleed. "Oh, so your a wind user huh? Well lets see how you do against me water jutsu." Zabuza said before doing the proper hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Naruto smirked and did hand signs himself. "Ice Style: Blizzard Ice Shuriken Jutsu." Naruto said, sending a blizzard of ice shuriken.

The water dragon was sliced back into water and the ice shuriken were making their way towards Zabuza. Zabuza was shocked that the blond could use ice jutsu, but hid it well and shattered the shuriken with his Zanbato. "So, you got the Hyouton bloodline?" Zabuza asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nope, I but I do have the affinity for all the elements." Zabuza nearly dropped his sword, with an ability like that, there's no telling what jutsu anyone could have.

Zabuza smirked under his bandages. "I see, then things just became more interesting." Naruto nodded and then suddenly went up in a dark flash, disappearing and reappearing behind Zabuza. Naruto held a kunai at Zabuza's throat. "Now I could kill you, but how about a deal. You don't kill the old man and leave Gato's services, besides he probably wouldn't pay you. My adoptive father told me that Gato always kills his hired employees that struck fear into others when they seem no use to him and saves money." Zabuza sighed. "That may be true, but I will still carry out the contract I made with Gato until it becomes complete or void. One week from now, I'll come back to kill the old man, and I'll be stronger than this time." Zabuza said. Naruto sighed. "Fine, only because I also have a swordsman honor like you as well as a ninja code. One week, make your decision wisely if you still want to follow through on the mission Gato hired you for." Naruto then let Zabuza go with his accomplice.

Kurenai was confused until Naruto answered. "Zabuza and I are very skilled in the ways of the sword, he has the Silent Killing technique and I created my own sword style. Both of us have honor and will fight later." Kurenai sighed. "That means we have a week of training to do." She said as Shino and Hinata nodded. Naruto turned to Tazuna. "How much further till your house?" He asked. Tazuna replied. "No too far, we should be there in under a half an hour." Tazuna said and the group continued. Naruto also sent a message to the Hokage with a messager bird.

-Tazuna's house-

The group finally arrived at the house that was two stories high, and was plain. Tazuna opened the door and entered with team 10. "Tsunami, I'm back with some super powerful ninja." Tazuna announced. A woman in who looked like she was in her 20's or 30's. "Father, I'm glad that you made it alive. Um, don't they look a little young to be ninja?" Tsunami asked. Naruto sighed. "We're genin with a jonin sensei, your father could only afford a C-rank mission, but we hope that he can pay for the rest of the mission pay over time after the mission is over. Normally another team that is more experienced that us would take over but we decided to continue." Naruto explained.

Tsunami blinked. "I see, I hope you can handle this mission." Kurenai nodded. "Well, Naruto seems to be more than capable of handling this mission by himself, but I hope he helps the rest of the team train." Naruto agreed. "Yes, I'll train them to use their Dopant forms to the fullest extent and train them in jutsu wise as well." Naruto said.

"You should just leave, you can't beat Gato. He'll just kill you." A little boy said before running off. "Inari." Tsunami said. Tazuna was saddened and Naruto looked at Tazuna for an answer. "Care to explain what happened?" Tazuna sighed. "Inari was a happier child but when a someone who he considered a father died by Gato's hands. His name was Kaiza and he was a local hero, helping the village one way or another." Tazuna explained. Naruto nodded. "I see, Kaiza is seen as a hero here just like the Kamen Riders are seen as heroes in Futo City."

Everyone looked at Naruto. "Futo City? where's that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Drago wondered the same thing as he was made in Konoha. "Futo City located in a country called Japan, which is off of the Shinobi Nations. From what I can tell in the rest of the world outside of the shinobi nations is that the ways of the ninja are kind of considered dead." Naruto said then started to walk towards where the little boy, Inari, ran off.

-upstairs-

Inari was looking at a picture while he was crying. He didn't know that Naruto came up behind him and put his hand on Inari's shoulder. "Hey, I know what your going through. I went through hell in the first six years of my life until I met my adoptive tou-san, but I suffered worse than what your suffering from. I had to deal with beatings, extremely inflated prices for food and other supplies, the list can go on of what I suffered from when I was 6 and younger." Naruto said, sitting down next to Inari. Inari looked at Naruto. "Did you lose your father?" Inari asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, both my biological father and mother when I was born. You still have your mother, whom is beautiful might I add, and your grandfather." Naruto rubbed Inari's head and stood up. "I'm also going to show you the power of heroes, including what Kaiza tried to do for your home." Naruto said before leaving a now smiling Inari.

-Later down stairs-

Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and team 8 were eating a meal that Tsunami and Naruto made together. "My Tsunami, your cooking must be getting better, this meal is more delicious than last time." Tazuna said. Tsunami smiled. "Well, Naruto did help me a lot." Naruto smirked and said. "It isn't a big deal, I cook almost all the time for my family." While they were conversing, everyone heard a knock on the door. Tsunami, not liking to be rude, answered it. "Hello, we're team 8's back up." Naruto knew that voice.

"What are you doing here Hatake?" Naruto demanded. Kakashi eyesmiled. "The civilian council and elders got word of your team sudden rise of mission rank and sent us to be back up." After finishing that sentence, Kakashi saw Naruto doing a motion that looked like he was shoveling. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at the Hatake. "I'm shoveling the bull crap that your spitting out. The civilian and elders have no say in shinobi matters. That is only the Hokage's and shinobi council's responsibility."

Sakura scoffed. "The elders and civilian council have more power that the pathetic Hokage as he is nothing but an old prune that pities you." Now that made Naruto made. "Haruno, I would be wise at to what you say. That may get you killed also, I believe the civilians and elders are over stepping their bounds." Naruto said as he did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto summoned a small wolf pup. "Can you take this note to the Hokage's office?" Naruto asked the wolf pup. The pup nodded and took the note before poofing away.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I want the summoning contract you signed." Naruto rubbed his chin. "How about no, because you'll try to make them obey your every command and they might kill you because you'll get on their nerves. Besides, I'm doing you a favor." Naruto said to a fuming Sasuke. Kakashi glared at Naruto. "genin, as your superior, I order you to give Sasuke Uchiha your Wolf Summoning Contract." Naruto glared at Kakashi. "You cannot order me Hatake as I'm not on your genin squad and you also be violating our villages law of purposely hindering a genin's training and skills to benefit the other genin." Naruto said.

Kakashi was about to retaliate when Kurenai said. "Naruto is right Kakashi, and you shouldn't be here as you won't get the pay from this mission." Kakashi blankly stared at Kurenai. "None the less, I'm the leader of this mission." Kakashi said. Naruto stood up. "Like heck you are, how about a spar to see who gets to be leader of the mission. You against me, and If I win, Kurenai-sensei gets to remain leader of the mission. If you some how win, you can be the leader of the mission." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded, thinking this was going to be easy as he is an experienced jonin and Naruto is only a genin.(To be honest and I might spoil it for you readers but Kakashi is going to get pwn'd for sure.) "Fine, we spar in the morning." Kakashi said, reading his orange book.

-Hokage's office-

Sarutobi, the third Hokage, was currently working on paperwork and was about to take a break when a wolf pup appeared in his office desk. It had a note in its mouth and gave it to Sarutobi. The pup yipped before poofing away, letting the Hokage read the note. What it said infuriated him as the civilians and elders over stepped their bounds again, that and also held the secret of defeating paperwork. 'Shadow clones, that's how Minato did it. First things first, I must deal with the council for abusing their power.' Sarutobi thought and sent a messager bird to Wave, sending Naruto a note saying that Team 7 must return to Konoha by order of the Hokage and not the council.

"Now that is done, lets lets mess with the council."

-Futo City-

Philip was currently looking through all forms of fighting style, trying to find Shadow's particular one while also looking for something that can help Shotaro and Philip with controlling the Gaia memories. Shotaro was currently typing up something to file away and Akiko was growing board that there hasn't been any case's yet. "When are there going to be more cases?" Akiko asked.

Shotaro glared at Akiko. "Soon, I know for a fact that there will be something for us." Shotaro said. Philip had just finished reading another martial arts book and sighed. "Shadow's fighting style must be a mixture of many styles, there are many styles I've seen that are similar to Shadow's." Philip said, ready to go back to the Gaia library to get a new book. Akiko wondered what Shadow looked like under his mask and armor, thinking that he might be a strong, handsome man.(to any Naruto fan girls, she shouldn't be too far off)

-end chapter-

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Sorry for making this short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Naruto: Lol, I still kick ass.

Wakana: Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Here's the third chapter. I own Nothing and never will, save for my own bloodlines, OC, armors, weapons, Original Kamen Riders, ect. that I make. And sorry it's so late, other work is the cause of it.

Naruto: Time to pwn team seven

Kakashi: We'll see about that.

Drago: The story is about to start

Naruto's Harem: Wakana, Hinata, Tsunami, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Kaorihoshiko Sakuookami(OC by QuietStorm Aka Narusake-koi, a nickname I came up with is Kaori-chan because her name is long), Fu, Yugito, Tsume, Tayuya, Kin, Temari, may add more depending on reviews

-Start-

The councils and elders were called for a important meeting. The civilians and elders were hoping it was about either killing the 'demon' or turning him into a weapon. The shinobi council wondered why the Hokage called for this meeting. The Hokage entered, radiating KI towards the elders and civilians. "I have called this meeting to discuss that team 7 was sent as back up and I didn't authorize it." The Hokage said.

"Sarutobi, be reasonable, the Uchiha's team is more qualified for this mission than that demon filth's team. We should have turned that demon into a weapon when we had the chance, we can still do it." Danzo said. Sarutobi scowled. "Naruto isn't a demon and will not be a living weapon, he also falls under my jurisdiction as does team 7. You civilians and elders can no longer meddle in shinobi affairs and if you do, you all will be replaced by more competent people to do your jobs and will respect the rules of their seats." The Hokage said. "Also, you'll all be under probation for the next few years, no exceptions and only I can call it off."

The civilians and elders were enraged at the proclamation and ordered the Hokage to revoke it, but the Hokage kept the probation up. The Hokage and Shinobi side left after discussing that team 7 will not get paid for their mission. The civilians and elders remained, making a plan. "Didn't that demon go to a country off of the shinobi nations?" The fat civilian asked. Homura nodded. "Yes, I believe it was called Japan. I had an ANBU check the files where the family was from and found a place called Futo City. From what I can tell, the rest of the world has no shinobi. But that is beside the point as we need someone to take those Gaia Memories from that family and give them to Uchiha-sama."

Everyone agreed. Yasha then brought up a point. "I remember seeing an ad from that city of a detective that specializes in cases that involve these Gaia Memories. We can hire him and force the demon to give up the Gaia Memories." The others thought it was a good plan and sent a message to the detective.

-Wave-

Teams 7 and 8 awoke and went to the forest not too far from the village. Most of the group was to the side, near trees while Kakashi and Naruto were in an open field. Kakashi, not taking any chances, unveiled his Sharingan eye to copy any jutsu Naruto might use to teach Sasuke later. Naruto chuckled. "Your going to need that eye, I'm not going to use jutsu but I will still kick your ass." Naruto said, putting on the Shadow Driver(To those who forgot what the Shadow Driver looks like, it's a cobalt colored and slightly smaller version of the Double Driver. It doesn't go into a 'W' shape like the Double Driver) and held out the Shadow Memory. "Henshin" Naruto placed the Shadow Memory in the left port of the driver. **"SHADOW"** A voice said and Naruto was surrounded by bits and cobalt electricity before becoming Kamen Rider Shadow again.

Kakashi chuckled, he had heard of this armor from the council. "I'm going to enjoy taking that armor from you and giving it to Sasuke. It should belong to him anyway." Shadow scoffed and pointed the Shadow Edge at Kakashi. "Like that will happen, see if you can keep up." Shadow said, moving into a blur. Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai and looked around his surroundings, then tossed it where he thought he saw Shadow. All he hit was a tree.

Shadow reappeared and swiped at Kakashi's feet with the Shadow Staff. Kakashi fell down and Shadow quickly stole an orange book from Kakashi's pockets. "Say good bye to this smut, you perverted ass." Shadow said, tossing the book in the air and the Shadow Staff was switch with the Shadow Magnum. Shadow fired multiple dark shots at the book, shredding it. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kakashi cried, sobbing at the loss of his book. Everyone else sweat dropped at the sight, until Kakashi charged up a Raikiri. "You will pay for that." Shadow held out a yellow memory with a lighting bolt in the shape of a 'T'

"Let's fight with the same element." Shadow said, placing the memory into the right port of the Shadow Driver buckle. **"THUNDER-SHADOW"** Shadow's armor changed to match the element of the memory. Shadow's chest armor got two lighting bolts in an 'X' formation. Both shoulders has half a lighting bolt sticking out of them, pointing toward the sky. The legs got lighting bolt indents on the sides. This was Shadow in his ThunderShadow form.

Kakashi charged at Shadow, not caring about the changed form, big mistake. Shadow fired the Shadow Magnum, sending electrified shadow shots, stunning Kakashi momentarily. This gave Naruto a chance to bring out his Shadow Edge in it's new elemental form. The blade was yellow the a lighting bolt tip. "Let me show you a true Lightning Blade." Shadow said, charging at Kakashi. Kakashi also charged towards Shadow with his Raikiri flaring.

Shadow pulled out the Thunder memory and placed it in the Shadow Edge. **"THUNDER, MAXIMUM DRIVE"** The Shadow Edge was then surrounded by electricity. Shadow and Kakashi were about to strike, both electric attacks collided and Kakashi was trying to hold off the blade from cutting him. Kakashi saw an incoming punch and blocked it with his free hand, but what Kakashi didn't expect was a hard kick to the crotch. "Ow." Kakashi said in a high pitch voice, collapsing to the ground. Shadow then held the blade near Kakashi's neck. "It looks like I win." Shadow said.

Sakura was screeching that he cheated, Sasuke was demanding Shadow's armor, Kiba was trying to hit on Hinata and cop a feel, but that failed because of Shino, Kurenai, Drago, and Shadow(Naruto). Kakashi was glaring at Naruto(He changed back). "That wasn't fair." Naruto looked at Kakashi blankly. "In the ninja world, there isn't a such thing as a fair fight in many places. Expect the unexpected." Naruto said. Kakashi grumbled about how Naruto was wrong.(Delusional)

-Futo City-

Shotaro was going through the mail, seeing if there were any letters for cases. "Junk, Junk Ju-wha?" Shotaro stopped tossing envelops and looked at the current one in his hand. The address where the message is from was foreign and unusual. Akiko heard Shotaro and quickly came up to see the return address. "Konoha? where's that." Philip, who was still studying martial arts to find out Shadow's style, said. "It's a city like village that is on part of the world that is almost forgotten. The nations it's on still practice the art of the ninja" Shotaro opened the letter and read the letter.

_"Detective Hidari,_

_We have heard of your profession of solving cases that involve Gaia Memories and we, The Konoha Civilian Council and Elders, would like to hire you to catch a criminal for us. We have his name and photo, but we need to know where and how he's getting Gaia Memories. He is also corrupting others around him with Gaia Memories. We will pay you triple your regular pay and double for your expenses  
_

_The Civilian and Elder Council of Konoha."_

Shotaro read out loud, then later regretting it as Akiko was bouncing of the walls and told Shotaro to accept it. Shotaro pretty much had no choice in the matter as Akiko was continually bothering him for rent. "I might as well, we might also find out who's making the Gaia Memories. We better get packing." Shotaro said getting up to pack.

-With the Sonozaki's-

The Sonozaki's were going through their inventory of Gaia Memories and drawing blue prints for new ones. "Lets see, judging from these notes Naruto left us, he was working on a memory that can increase his size when changing into this form. The only draw back is that he's stuck in that form for five days. Hmm, he was also looking at making Gaia Memories for other powers, such as increasing the power of his weapons, very interesting." Ryubee said, reading the notes and equations of Gaia Memories in development.

Wakana was smiling, thinking how powerful Naruto could become with those kinds of memories mixed with his skills. Saeko and Kirihiko were setting up Gaia Memories to sell, waiting for a perfect time and Ryubee's approval. Mick was meowing, missing Naruto's petting and food.

-With Team 7 and 8-

Team's 7 and 8 were in a forest not to far from Tazuna's house. "Okay, since we have the threat of Zabuza Momochi returning because a certain team failed to finish him off, we have to train to become strong enough to defeat him." Kakashi said, earning glares from Team 8. "So we'll be doing the tree walking exercise." Kakashi finished, making Team 8 sweat drop. "Kakashi, you haven't taught them that chakra exercise yet? What have you been teaching them?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi shrugged. "I didn't have time as I was teaching Sasuke more important jutsu." Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed. "Hatake, Team 8 is far ahead of your team. We have learned not only the tree walking exercise, but the water walking and kunai balancing exercises as well. Not only that, but we've practiced in our jutsu areas. Today, my team will practice their powers of their Gaia Memories." Naruto said. Kakashi's eye narrowed. "I command you to give Sasuke your Gaia Memories." Kurenai shook her head. "No Kakashi, your not in command here and the Uchiha can't handle Gaia Memories responsibly." She said.

Kakashi growled, but then showed the tree walking exercise to his team. Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai, and Shino put on their Shadow Driver and Gaia Drivers and activated their Gaia Memories. **"SHADOW" "COCKROACH" "CRANE" "EAGLE"** The Memories said as Team 8 transformed. Shino changed into a humanoid cockroach, Hinata a humanoid Eagle, and Kurenai into a humanoid Crane. Naruto was back as Kamen Rider Shadow and said. "Alright, now lets begin. Come at me with the intent to kill. No need to worry about harming me, I'll be fine." Shadow said. The others nodded and started charging at Naruto. Hinata tried to use her Jyuuken, but Shadow stopped her palm thrusts.

"Hina-chan, don't always rely on your clan's taijutsu, use the power of the Eagle memory too." Shadow said. Shino quickly came up behind of Shadow, but Shadow jumped out of the way and pulled out the Shadow Magnum. Kurenai then brought out energy wings in the shape of a crane's wings, sending energy feathers like they were multiple kunai. Shadow smirked under his helmet and fired shadow energy shots at the energy feathers. Then Shadow pulled out a gray memory with two black stripes going the long way with an 'I' on it and placed it in the left hip port. **"ILLUSION"** Two more Shadow's appeared, and the three of them individually started fighting his teammates.

Shadow was subduing Kurenai. "Well Kurenai-chan, how are you liking your Gaia Memory?" Shadow asked, jump flipping behind Kurenai in her Crane Dopant state. Kurenai blushed a little. "I'm enjoying myself, is this how you feel when you use your memories." Kurenai asked. Shadow chuckled. "More or less, glad your keeping control."

Shadow duplicate 1(SD1) was facing off Shino, both moving at fast speeds that can make a jonin jealous. Hinata and SD2 were duking it out in combat. Hinata jumped in the air and transformed into a large Eagle, sending large sharp feathers. SD2 used his speed to dodge the feathers and pulled out the Shadow Magnum, firing dark energy shots and took down most of the feathers. Shino quickly jumped into a tree to get the higher ground over Shadow, but Shadow sliced through the branch Shino was on. Hinata and Kurenai tried double teaming on the two Shadow duplicates and knocked them back to the original Shadow, causing them to merge.

"Clever, but that's not good enough." Shadow said, pulling put a new memory. It was violet and had a 'T' on it. "I'm going to push you one last time today." Shadow placed the memory in his Shadow Driver. **"TITAN-SHADOW"** Shadow's armor became bulkier and a violet color. The chest was rounded, the shoulder more of a Sword Warrior style, the leg armor also became bulkier, looking like larger muscles. The gauntlets stayed the same shape only change color. Shadow's helmet color also changed violet. The Shadow Edge also shifted into a large double edged purple sword with a wing guard and a wolf head engraving in the base of the sword.

Shino and Hinata both charged at Shadow, distracting him from seeing Kurenai. Shadow lifted the sword and swung it at a nearby tree, knocking it down towards Shino and Hinata. While Shino and Hinata were knocked down, Shadow turned and let Kurenai's sneak attack land, with the sneak attack having little effect. "What?" Kurenai asked, causing Shadow to chuckle. "Titan form gives me heavier armor, which also gives me more protection and strength." Shadow explained.

Hinata and Shino got up and Shadow clapped. "Alright that's enough for today." Everyone nodded and reverted back to normal heading back to Tazuna's house.

-Futo City-

"So, your heading to this Konoha and find a person who has been corrupting people with Gaia Memories. Tell me why it should matter to me to come along." A man with dark haired wearing red clothes said. Shotaro placed his hands on the desk in front of the man. "Ryu, this person may lead you to the one with the 'W' memory and the one who made the memories in the first place."

The man, Ryu Terui, rubbed his chin. "Fine, but only because this person may lead me to the one with the 'W' memory and stop the Gaia Memory sale." Ryu said. Shotaro nodded and left Ryu's office. Ryu turned to the window and looked out it. 'Soon, I'll have my revenge on the on with the W memory.' Ryu thought.

-Konoha-

Sarutobi was having a meeting with Ryubee. "So the Uchiha that harassed my son is on an illegal reinforcement mission where Naruto is. While Naruto can handle himself, it angers me that this villages civilian council and elders would try to find more power to give to that spoiled brat." Ryubee said. Sarutobi agreed. "Yes, and I have warned them not to do it again and put them under probation other wise I would replace them."

Ryubee smirked. "That is wise of you, but I have a feeling about them that will cause more trouble." Sarutobi agreed there. "Yes they may do that. On another note, what kinds of memories have Naruto made? He certainly impress me when he transformed." Ryubee nodded and started to explain. "Naruto has made several memories. The one you saw was his first memory, the shadow memory. He has made memories of the elements to boost his power as Kamen Rider Shadow, as well as non elemental memories."

Sarutobi smirked. "I see, and from what I was told when Naruto was at the Academy, he said he had every affinity for the elements." Ryubee nodded. "Yes, that is true. There was a side effect of the elemental memories he created when he experimented them the first time, granting him with the elemental affinities, there was a little glitch that was later fixed, but the effect was done." The two men started laughing before Sarutobi spoke. "Well, it's been a time and a half Ryubee-san. I'm glad we've had this talk and you should keep a security system on if you don't want any of the powerful Gaia Memories to be stolen."

The two men gave the good byes and went their separate ways to do their jobs.

-Wave-

Team 8 was currently protecting Tazuna while team 7 was being trained in chakra control. Naruto was helping with the building of the bridge with his Shadow Clones, following Tazuna's instructions. "I must say, Blondie has increased the bridge's production by 60%. We might be done sooner than I expected." Tazuna said. Kurenai nodded. "Yes, Naruto has been a hard worker. His skills are extraordinary compared to the other workers of Konoha."

-Elsewhere-

Zabuza was 'talking' to Gato. "Some demon of the mist you are, you ran away from a brat." Gato insulted. Zabuza growled. "He's no ordinary brat, he has every elemental affinity and is too strong to be a genin."

Gato scoffed. "Like it matters, he's a child and children are weak like old people. Just kill him and the old man then you'll get your pay. If you don't, your fired and I take care of things myself." Gato left the room. Haku was next to Zabuza. "Zabuza-sama, what do you think we should do?" Haku asked. Zabuza patted Haku's head. "I guess we join the blond boy, I have a feeling that there's something that boy can do that will help us." Haku nodded and smiled lightly. 'Yay, I get to see cutie again.' Haku thought.

-With Team 7-

While Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru ran up trees, Kakashi practicing his Raikiri attack. 'How that demon beat my Raikiri is just a fluke, next time I'll get him and get revenge on him for killing sensei.' Kakashi thought. Sasuke had his Sharingan active after a fight with Naruto awakened it and copied Kakashi's Raikiri jutsu.

Kiba had finally made it to the top with Akamaru. "Yahoo, we did it Akamaru, we're going to be stronger than that dobe." Kiba said to his partner. Akamaru barked in agreement. Sakura was told to do the exercise at least 10 times a day, to build up her reserves.(Kakashi's only doing that because he thinks the Uchiha will want to breed with the strongest females and Sakura's mother bribed Kakashi to do it.)

Sasuke was getting the exercise down and gaining more control over his chakra.

-Sonozaki/Namikaze Manor-

Wakana and Ryubee were finishing the final touches to a new memory for Naruto. It was linked to a new item for Naruto to use. This memory was known as the GaiaLeon Memory, a summoning memory to call on on a great beast mech. "Just a one more connection here and it is finished." Ryubee said. Wakana gave her father the tool to finish the connection. "Here you go father, Naruto-kun will like this memory." Wakana said smiling. Ryubee nodded and grabbed the tool and connected a wire to the chosen spot.

"Finished, now we should send this to Naruto immediately. Did Naruto let you sign the master contract?" Ryubee asked. Wakana nodded, remembering the training Naruto gave her about summoning, she knew how to use her chakra before it became too late. "Yes Tou-san, I'll send Leotaro to give Naruto-kun the memory." Wakana said before summoning a lion cub.

"Hello Wakana-sama, what may I do for you?" the lion cub asked. Wakana held the GaiaLeon Memory and explained the memory needs to be delivered to Naruto in wave. The lion cub nodded and took the memory, poofing away to Wave.

-With Shotaro, Philip, Ryu, Akiko-

Shotaro, Phillip, Ryu, and Akiko were on a ship heading towards the Shinobi elemental nations. Shotaro was reading some mystery stories as usual. Ryu was just waiting to get to the Shinobi Nations to look for the answers of the 'W' Memory. Philip was continually going through the Gaia Library to search for Shadow's specific style of combat. Akiko was counting all the expenses they had spent to get to Konoha. Philip had just finished another book and wrote down on a note book some keywords he might have gotten to figuring out the style Shadow uses and his identity.

"So Philip, are we getting closer to Shadow's identity?" Philip asked as Ryu listened in interest. Philip sighed and said. "I'm getting closer bit by bit, but it is difficult to pin point the exact style Shadow has." Ryu smirked. "Maybe he doesn't have a complete style and is using parts of other styles to make his own."

Shotaro shrugged. "That could be, but Shadow is still a powerful rider. We don't even know what Memories he has. That and once Philip is on a subject, he obsesses over it until he knows everything about it." Akiko hoped that Futo will still be safe.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was out practicing with his Katana, a sword his birth mother gave him. It channels the elements through it and amplifies them, but only an Uzumaki can wield it, unless the wielder gives permission to others to wield it. 'Glad I got all the elements, other wise this sword would only be accessed by what ever my affinities were if it weren't for the gaia memories.' Naruto thought. After training for 10 minutes, Naruto heard a sound that came from a summon. It was a lion summon with a Gaia Memory near it.

"Wakana-sama and Ryubee-san sent this for you Naruto-sama." the lion cub said. "Thanks Leotaro." Naruto thanked Leotaro, the lion cub summon, and picked up the Gaia Memory. It had two letters on it, they were 'G' and 'L'. On the label was a word that said GaiaLeon.

Naruto smirked and was going to thank his girlfriend and adoptive father for this memory. "Lets test this bad boy out. Henshin" Naruto said and placed the Shadow Driver and Shadow Memory on his waist. **"SHADOW"** Naruto change into Kamen Rider Shadow and held out the GaiaLeon Memory, then placing it in his left hip port. **"GAIALEON"** The Memory announced. Out of no where, a yellow portal appeared and a lion like mech jumped out.

The mane was black, it's eyes were red, the rest of the body was a cobalt. This was GaiaLeon. "Hello GaiaLeon, I'm Kamen Rider Shadow, your owner." Shadow said, petting the mechanical lion's head. The mech purred, as if it felt the petting. "Now GaiaLeon, vehicle mode." GaiaLeon roared and transformed into an ATV like ride. Shadow got on and started test running his new ride, and to do that is to bother team 7

-Later that week-

It's been almost one week since Naruto let Zabuza go and Team 7 arrived. Naruto and Drago stayed behind at Tazuna's house for a just in case reason before catching up. The bridge was covered in mist, and two figures weren't too far away. "Zabuza, so you bring you face here. Too bad your no match against us now that Sasuke Uchiha is here." Kakashi said arrogantly. Everyone else, except Sasuke and Sakura, sweatdropped. "Kakashi Hatake, we're not here to fight you. To be honest, we're here to join the Blondie because Gato doesn't intend to pay us." Zabuza countered.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right, like a weakling like you would pass up the chance to fight an elite ninja like me." Haku and Zabuza blankly stared at the Uchiha. 'WTF, is this moron's ego that big?' They thought. "Teme, will you shut the fuck up before I shove a fire cracker up your ass." A certain voice said as everyone saw Naruto dragging two tied up bandits with Drago on his head. Kakashi's eye narrowed. "So your a traitor to Konoha. That means you should be put to death." Kakashi said, charging up another Raikiri.

Naruto's left eyebrow ticked. "Of all the jonin the council sent, they chose the student of my biological father that has a grudge against me." Kakashi's eye narrowed. "You lie, your no son to my sensei, your a demon that killed him." Drago growled in anger at Kakashi. Zabuza go ready to draw his sword against Kakashi. "Well Zabuza, it seems I can't trust you to kill the old fart, so I have to do things myself. Maybe I'll spare your apprentice to be my slave with the other girls I'm going to take." Gato said as he walked out of the mist with a hoard of bandits.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and put on the Shadow Driver. "Gato, you are vile business man and have no honor. I shall be your end." Naruto said holding up the Shadow Memory before placing it in the left slot. **"SHADOW"** The memory said as cobalt bits appeared around Naruto, merging to form the armor of Kamen Rider Shadow.

Gato saw how Shadow's armor appeared. "Interesting armor, I think I'll take it from you and make more to sell." Gato said and then ordered the bandits. "Kill the old man and the men, but keep the women alive. I want them in my Harem." This pissed Shadow off to the point of grabbing with Drago. "Drago, it's time to test out our power." Drago nodded and the tail was switched with a Gaia Memory stick. Shadow placed the Memory in the right slot and rotated the rest of Drago's body ninety degrees to the left. Drago's head also covered the top of the Shadow Memory. The wings rotated ninety degrees with the front pointing to the sky. **"DRAGON-SHADOW"** The Memories said and Shadow's armor changed.

The legs look like folded dragon wings, the gauntlets look like dragon claws, the shoulder pads was individual folded dragon wings on each side, the chest was still muscle like, but more lizard shaped. The Helmet also changed as the ear like horns changed to dragon wings and a small dragon head appeared as a crest on Shadow's for head. The color of the armor was gold and the motif changed to that of a golden dragon warrior. This is Kamen Rider Shadow's DragonShadow Form.

Hinata was in awe, Shadow's armor looked Majestic. Kurenai and Haku thought the same thing. Sasuke saw that armor and thought it looked powerful, thinking it should be his. Gato laughed. "You think a change of armor will help you, it won't do you much good." Gato said. Shadow held out his left hand and a sword appeared in it, with a similar design as the Shadow Edge with a dragon head instead of a wolf head, known as the Dragon Saber.

"Time to take out the trash" Shadow crossed his two blades, the Shadow Edge and Dragon Saber, and sped off towards Gato. The bandits also charged, but they didn't even get a chance to even harm Shadow. Shadow swung his swords in a scissors motion, which in turn sent twilight orange energy at the charging bandits.

The energy just ripped through the bandits like they were tissue paper, obliterating them and scaring the shit out of Gato. Shadow towered over Gato. "You will never do any more of your dishonorable business and I will free the people from your tyranny." Shadow made his blades into a scissors formation and was about to cut Gato's head off. "P-P-Please have mercy." Shadow chuckled. "Me, show mercy to a Tyrant that has been destroying the lives of this country and kidnap women for you to use as playthings. No, now Atone for your sins." Shadow said scissor cutting Gato's head off.

The remaining bandits backed up and one of them said. "He just took our meal ticket." Shadow turned and pressed a button on the body of Drago. **"DRAGON, MAXIMUM DRIVE"** The Dragon Saber and Shadow Edge blades started lowing. "Twin Dragon Slash." Shadow said slashing through the bandits like tissue paper. After finishing, Shadow reverted back and Drago flew around. "Wow, what a rush." Naruto said. "I agree Naruto, but you should keep an eye on Kakashi." Drago said. Naruto looked to see Kakashi still having a Raikiri and was running towards him. Naruto smirked and started a wind Rasengan and drove it at Kakashi's Raikiri, canceling the lightning jutsu.

Kakashi was shocked that his jutsu was canceled out and the jutsu that canceled his was his sensei own creation. 'how dare he steal sensei's jutsu. I will kill him for that.' Kakashi thought before being knocked out.

-later at Tazuna's house-

The whole village of wave was partying about the death of Gato. Tazuna was celebrating the most by drinking a lot of Sake. Tsunami, Haku, Kurenai, and Hinata couldn't help but dance with Naruto. Inari was happy and hoped that Naruto might be his new father as his mother was showing a great deal of attachment to Naruto. Sasuke was brooding like an emo while Sakura was fawning over him. Kakashi was tied up earlier, Kiba was trying to cop a feel from Hinata, but Naruto kicked him away. Shino was enjoying the party like Aburame's do, quietly and logically. Finally, Zabuza was with Tazuna, drinking Sake.

-The next day-

The bridge had been finished after the events that happened. Teams 7 and 8 were packed and ready to leave with Haku and Zabuza. "Do you really have to go?" Inari asked. Naruto nodded an patted Inari's head. "Yeah, but I'll come back to visit some time." The group then headed off back to Konoha.

Tsunami smiled and asked. "What are we going to name the bridge?" Tazuna thought about and said. "How about the Super Tazuna Bridge?" Someone then toss their shoe at the back of Tazuna's head and everyone laughed. Inari came up with the perfect name for the bridge. "How about the Great Naruto Bridge, after the one who defeated Gato and restored hope to everyone of wave." Everyone agreed that was a good name.

-With Shotaro, Philip, Akiko, and Ryu-

Shotaro, Philip, Akiko, and Ryu made it to the front gate of Konoha. "Ah, those walls are huge." Akiko said. "Halt, what is your reason to enter Konoha?" A guard demanded. Shotaro held out his passport. "I am Detective Shotaro Hidari, my companions and I are here on a case by your villages council." The guards looked at each other and let the group pass.

Ryu noticed how everyone was sneaking glances at them and over heard their whispers. "Where are they from?" "Do they know about the demon?" "What weird clothes." That was some of whispers he heard. 'Typical, people that don't know outside of their nations very much, but what do they mean about a demon? Are they talking about a dopant?' Ryu thought.

Philip finished another book and wrote down possible keywords. Shotaro was reading the directions to meet the civilian and elder council of Konoha. Akiko had her mind focused on the expenses they had spent.

-Hokage's office-

"Misson Complete, Oji-san." Naruto said as his team with Zabuza and Haku entered the room, as did Team 7. The Hokage smirked and said. "Fine work my boy, but why is an A-class rouge ninja and this girl here?" Kakashi was about to say something, but Kurenai beat him to the punch. "They were hired to kill the client we had, but their client, Gato, was killed by Naruto and they also chose to join us before Gato had a chance to betray them."

The Hokage nodded and said. "Alright, I'll put them on probation. Team 8, you will receive your pay for your mission. Your all dismissed." The hokage was about to go back to his paperwork when Sakura said. "Um, Hokage-sama, what about our pay for the mission?" Sakura pointer to herself and her team. The Hokage shook his head. "Your team will not receive pay for the mission because I did not authorize the back up and the civilian and elders have no say in a ninja's pay."

Sasuke growled. "You can't do that, I'm an Uchiha and I deserved the pay of that mission more than that lowlife's team. I demand you give me that missions pay." Naruto was sitting in a chair, eating popcorn in a comedic manor. The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "You would dare demand someone higher ranked than you?"

Sasuke was about to say yes, but he was saved by an ANBU entering the room. "Hokage-sama, the council requests your presence as well as teams 7 and 8, as well as Zabuza and the girl." The Hokage growled and said. "I am going to replace them if this involves about the mission of wave."

-Council Chamber-

The Hokage, Team's 7 and 8, Zabuza, and Haku entered the chamber. "Alright, why have we been called here." Mrs. Haruno was the first to speak. "This meeting is called to execute the demon for stealing Uchiha-sama's clan jutsu and those Gaia Memories." The Hokage sent out some KI at Yasha. "That is it, you civilans and elders are no longer part of the council. I will have replacements within the week."

The fat civilian stood up. "You have no right Sarutobi, we will remain here and we will have that demon exterminated because we command it." Naruto rolled his eyes and took out his sword. "Bring it on, I already kicked your ANBU's asses before and I can do it again." Kakashi charged up a Raikiri and charged at Naruto from behind, but it didn't work as Naruto disappeared in a dark flash, shocking Kakashi. Naruto then gave a whack with the butt of the sword, right in the Sharingan eye. Naruto made sure that the eye wouldn't be used again by sending a small blast of chakra at the butt of the sword.

The civilians and elders were about to call in ANBU when ANBU that were only loyal to the Hokage appeared. The elders and civilians thought the ANBU were their own and smirked until the ANBU arrested them and pulled them out of the room.

"Okay, I can say that the civilian and elders are going to get replaced soon." The Hokage said and the group left, though some were furious about what happened.

-Namikaze/Sonozaki Manor-

Naruto entered the mansion and shouted. "I'm home." Within a second he said that, Naruto was glomped by Wakana. "Naruto-kun, I'm glad your back in one piece." Wakana said. Naruto hugged Wakana back. "I said I would Wakana-chan." Naruto said, kissing Wakana's forehead. Ryubee walked in and said. "Welcome home Naruto, I trust that your mission went well." Naruto nodded. "Yes, and I got two new friends of mine that need a place to stay."

Ryubee chuckled. "Of course they can stay here, this is your home after all." Naruto nodded and let Haku and Zabuza in. "So, this is your home brat. Not bad." Zabuza said, earning an elbow to the ribs from Haku. Wakana and Haku began talking and getting to know each other.

-With Sasuke Uchiha-

Sasuke was training and practicing with all the jutsu he knew. 'Soon, I'll get what belongs to me and I'll finally kill _him._' Sasuke thought. Sakura was hiding behind some trees, stal-er 'watching' Sasuke train.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi was at the memorial marker. 'Sensei, I'll avenge you yet. I will kill the demon that took your life.' Kakashi thought. He left the marker and went off to train Sasuke.

-Unkown Location-

"That old fool Sarutobi had no right to kick us off the council. We had every right to be involved with Shinobi affairs." Mrs. Haruno said. Many of the ex-council members agreed and Danzo said. "I have gotten word that our detective had arrived, I sent a message to the motel room he is staying at to meet with us."

"Excellent, soon Uchiha-sama will get back his clan's heirlooms and we will finally kill the demon." The fat civilian said.

-End Chapter-

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Sorry it took so long, I had other projects that I was paid to do.

Naruto: Read and Review


End file.
